Leah's Happy Ending
by storylover3
Summary: Leah is very unhappy after BD, pretty much everyone gets a happy ending. So what will happen when Nico comes with his friends on a quest and they must work together? Will she finially get the love that she always wanted? POJ parts after TLO.
1. Leah's Life

_**Hey guys, this is my first crossover, well actually my first story at all... so please read it!**_

_**I love you Seth! ;D**_

_**I know this is short but I hope you guys like this...**_

**Chapter 1:**

_Leah's Point of View_

As I ran out disgusted from the Cullen house, I thought about what had happened inside.

_"Hey Jake, Embry just caught the scent of a couple of new bloodsuckers in the forest. None of us have smelt it before so I came to get you..." I said._

_"Leah, I'll be there in 30 minutes, can't you see Nessie needs me right now? She's almost done with her homework." was his reply._

_"Well, Nanny" I spit out sarcastically, "He also smelt the trace of fresh human blood. So, you'd better get your idiotic butt there before I drag you!" And with that out of my mouth, I raced outside. _

After I phased and raced through the woods, I heard Seth.

_Hey Leah, Embry just went to get Quil from Claire's place. They should be here right about now-_

_What happened this time?_ Quil interrupted.

_I caught the scent of a couple bloodsuckers that we've never faced before. We need to investigate. Hey Leah, where did Jacob go?_ Embry said.

_He was with _Nessie_ so he said he'll be here soon._ I thought with shameless disgust. I mean, I couldn't help it. So what now, Quil and Jacob had _their_ happy endings. And to make it a lot worse, so did my obnoxious, little brother. Although Embry hadn't imprinted yet, he didn't mind at all. I mean what more should I expect? After all, he _is_ a guy, they just don't really get it.

_Hey! Sheesh Leah, get over it!_ Embry thought, feeling offended. I rolled my eyes as we all heard Jake join us, his brain filled with all the thoughts about his little Nessie. Then, realizing that we were waiting for the orders, he quickly focused.

_Okay guys, oh, and girl, let's go find those stinking bloodsuckers!_

**_Okay guys, please review! I really want to know your honest opinions so that I can make my stories better! I'll update when I can!_**


	2. Nico Gets a Quest

_**Hey guys... I'm sorry I didn't update... I honestly didn't even know if you guys liked it that much... **_

_**I will try to make my chapters longer and I'll try to update ASAP but don't keep your hopes too high...**_

_**Clarifation in ages (I tried to make them accurate but had to modify a little ;D)**_

_**Leah- 18**_

_**Percy- 18**_

_**Annabeth- 18**_

_**Nico- 15**_

_**Everybody else is the same...So here it is, Chapter 2! Enjoy and PLEASE review!**_

Chapter 2:

_Nico POV_

I just sat there, outside my awesome new cabin that I got to personally design, waiting for Camp Half Blood's most famous lovebirds to just come so that we could go on this new quest already. I was tired of just staying here, not much excitement. Finally, we now had a new quest. I remembered what had happened at yesterday's meeting.

_Flashback_

_ "There is a war council in the big house, come quickly, Chiron is waiting..." Conner Stoll gasped out when he found me in the woods. Clearly, somebody had bribed him... _

_ I shadow traveled in front of the big house, making some Aphrodite girls scream. I smiled to myself, they were really the best people to frighten or pull a prank on. When I walked inside, I almost knocked into the ping pong table. I still didn't understand why the rec room was where we met, be pretty much rebuilt the entire camp so why not add another room for these meetings? Well anyways, it's not like we needed to meet anymore so why not._

_ "Huhem, Mr. Di Angelo." Chiron said, demanding my attention. I blushed and payed attention._

"_So, last night, there were 3 people killed in some sort of an attack in Port Angeles. And based on our knowledge from the satyrs that we have there, the attackers were not human. We have also been verified that there are another few covens of monsters which are so ancient, I believe that the gods themselves have forgotten of them." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Well, em, they almost did forget about them..."_

_ "So let's get moving then, we've got some monster butt to kick! Who will lead this quest?" Percy replied, as usual. Annabeth rolled her gray eyes at him._

_ "It shall be the first time he will lead a quest, or actually to be part of a quest. Since this will relate a bit to the dead, Nico shall lead this quest!" Chiron announced._

_ "Wait, me? Are you sure? I don't think so!" I managed to stammer out._

_ "Oh come on Nico, you'll do great! It will be fun!" Annabeth exclaimed._

_ "Okay then... So you and Percy will come too, right?" I asked._

_ "Of course we'll be with you! I mean Bianca would totally- wait sorry, forget I said that!" Percy said._

_ "That's alright, I 'm okay with the topic now, I've grown up..." I replied as convincingly as I could. Percy just nodded uncertainly._

_ "Well, I guess we're done here! Let's go!" Travis said, smiling at Conner. We all sighed and rolled our eyes._

_End of Flashback_

I started to get annoyed so I ran up to the lake and smacked Percy on his arm. I gave him one of my death glares and he just pointed at the cabins. Annabeth was walking from there, with her hair tied back in a ponytail. I saw Percy's face go all lovey-dovey. I rolled my eyes and said, "Can we please just get going! We have to get across the country!"

"Yes, let's go!" Annabeth replied, clearly annoyed with Percy at the moment. We went to the camp borders when Percy summoned the pegasi. They didn't hate me as much anymore so I agreed (after Annabeth glared at me like Bianca used to) to ride on them. A almost fell asleep on mine because we were gracefully gliding through the air. My eyes started drooping and I was unconscious of what was happening...

_Nico's Dream_

_ I got up and looked around. Wait, where am I?_

_ "Don't worry Nico, you're very safe. I won't let anybody hurt you!" a soft, gentle voice replied to my thoughts. I turned and saw the most beautiful person ever._

_ "Aphrodite." I said as I bowed down slightly._

_ "Oh please, don't do that! Oh... I'm so happy! You will finally get the happy ending you wanted!" she exclaimed._

_ "Really!" I said, feeling giddy. Then , I snapped out of it. "Wait, what happy ending? I never wanted one!"_

_ "Oh, you silly demigod! Don't try to hide the way you feel whenever you see Annabeth and Percy! Oh, I love that couple! They are soooooo cute! But anyways, now, you will get your chance! Oh... I'm so glad! This will get a little complicated but confusing but, that's the fun of love, isn't it! Ah, first meetings, misunderstandings, reuniting, happy endings! I just love them!" she said. The way she talked, it was hard to not see the world her way! "Don't worry, though... You should be waking up soon! Ohh! Have fun and enjoy your _love_ly life!" she said._

_ Then, everything began to dissolve. I wondered when I would wake up and suddenly , I felt an arm grabbing and yanking my shoulder..._

"Wake up already, Shadow Head!" Annabeth said as she shook me awake. I yawned and scratched my head.

"Where are we?" I muttered.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington!" Percy sang out, enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes but really, I envied the guy. He was well and happy with his life, a good family, a girlfriend whom he absolutely loved... I'm not really the lovey-dovey type, let me tell you. But, when you're two best friends are hopelessly in love with each other, you kind of start to feel left out you. Then, I remembered my dream, but tried not to think too much about it. So instead I asked, "Wait, aren't we supposed to be in Port Angeles?"

"Yes, but we can't just go there and expect to fit in... so we will stay her for a while since some killings were here,too. Oh, and remember the other monsters Chiron told us about? They will be here, too." Annabeth replied.

"And so, we will go to Forks High School starting today!" Percy happily ended.

Now, I began to be nervous. Monsters, I could handle, especially with Annabeth and Percy with me. But high school, not so much...

_**Well, that was Chapter 2! I hope you liked it... Please REVIEW! Thanks! I'll try to update soon again!**_


	3. Renesmee

_**Hi again you all! Thank you soooo much MOONLIGHT -97, owlcityluvr12, blackcat, pjoftw111, PersonallityDisorder, twilightjen, and for reviewing! At this point, let me make one thing clear: PJO is right after TLO but all the Twilight parts are when the Cullens are back again for the third time because Renesmee wants to go back to where "Momma and Daddy met". So basically, Renesmee is 17 forever and also is in high school along with her parents, aunts and uncles. So well, here it is: Chapter 3, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3:**

_Nico's POV-_

Although Annabeth is not a daughter of Aphrodite, she knew that we wouldn't fit in if we went to high school looking like the way we normally do on quests; tired, worn out, and sleepless. So she took us to go shopping and I got clothes that were all black. Annabeth found a bunch of clothes that Percy recommended for her. Percy himself didn't know quite what to get so Annabeth just handed him a cart full of jeans and shirts and told him to go try them on. Soon, we walked out of the store looking like we were all popular kids who shop like this all the time. But honestly, I had never really shopped more in my entire life. After we changed, Percy drove us to school in a black Mercedes.

When we got there, I saw that our car fit in well; there was only one really flashy red car that clearly showed off to everybody else. It was easy to guess that the owner was probably self centered and somebody who felt too good about themselves.

"Come on Nico, let's get to the front office to get our schedules!" Percy called out, bringing me out of my thoughts. Gods, this was annoying. Thanks to my dad, I was well known for ignoring what others say without realizing since he kept to himself.

"Coming!" I called after them as I speed walked, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of all the students even before class starts. I got my schedule and saw that I had:

Biology

Trigonometry

Study Hall

History

English

PE

Percy had the same classes as Annabeth. They only had Trig, History, and English the same time as me. You see, we asked them to keep our curriculum the same so that we will have similar schedules. Well, I guess it would be up to me to set up my rep without any help, for the first time. I bit my lip and then sighed.

When I walked out, there was a mob (or at least it seemed like that to me) of people who were curious without trying to looking like it. _Well, here we go! This will be so fun! People to watch your every move! Oh joy!_ I thought to myself sarcastically. I glanced at my map and started heading to the science building. About a minute later, the bell rang and a crowd started walking in the same direction as me. I pair of girls walked up on either side of me and had pathetic attempts to flirt with me.

"Hey there!" I girl said to me, fluttering her eyelashes. Her hair was this ugly mix of blond and black. I could tell she probably attempted to straighten it for hours. I only knew that since the Aphrodite cabin once insisted on giving me a makeover even though I was a guy. "What's your name?" she continued with a nasal voice.

"I am Ashley and she is Madison, by the way." the other girl added. She had brown hair up to her the middle of her back. She seemed a lot nicer and was polite too.

I managed a smile and said, "My name is Nico!" I just pretended to pay attention while the one named Madison continued blabbing about the teachers. When we got there, I was glad to see that Madison went to the other side while Ashley silently walked beside me into the biology classroom.

I went up to the teacher and introduced myself as the new student. He took the slip of paper I had to get signed, signed it, and handed it back to me. He told me to sit at a counter that was occupied by a girl who seemed much more different that everybody else... I felt dazed but continued to walk there and sat down. I tried to introduce myself again, she made me feel as if I should impress her. "Uh, hi! My name is Nico!" I started.

She turned around and her beautiful bronze curls gently moved with her, revealing her extremely radiant face. "Oh, I'm Renesmee. But you can call me Nessie if you want!" was her reply in a voice that sounded like bells. I could just sit there and gape. She laughed in a very enchanting manner and snapped me out of my trance. Wait, didn't Annabeth say there were monsters here? What if she was one of them... wait, she had to be! I considered her as an Empousai and it made perfect sense; she was pretty and alluring! I grew uncomfortable and shifted slightly away, recalling how Percy said they leaned into you to bite you on your neck.

Before I could say anything, the teacher-I think he was Mr. Banner, started the lesson. Before I knew it, the bell rang and I rushed to trig, where I could consult with Percy and Annabeth. I rushed there, not bothering to notice another group of girls who tried to get my attention. Thankfully, I escaped into the classroom just in time. I found Percy and Annabeth calmly strolling into one of the back seats. I speed walked up to them and tapped their shoulders, demanding their attention.

"What?" Percy nearly yelled.

"I just found one of the monsters that Chiron had mentioned! They are vampires!" I urgently whispered.

"Really? Well, this is really bad! Oh, gods! But how can they still be good?" he replied back, in a more appropriate voice.

"Remember, Chiron said they were really ancient? I researched them a little more and found out that they have been here all this time, just not interacting that much with our Greek world! That's why they were almost forgotten!" Annabeth lectured. Just then, the group of girls came from behind and "bumped" into Percy.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" the dirty blond, nasal-voiced girl said. "I was just wondering if you would sit over there by me, uh, what's your name?" she said.

"I'm uh, Percy..." Percy started.

"Well Percy, I you just _have_ to sit by me!" she demanded.

"Aw, well that's just too bad because Percy is sitting next to me over here!" Annabeth sweetly replied. She dragged him by his arm and shoved him into a seat and sat down next to him. I sat down on his other side. I turned around to make sure I wasn't being followed by Madison when I saw familiar bronze curls next to me. I turned back around, slapped Percy and pointed at my other side, mouthing, "It's her!". Percy looked over there and his eyes widened before settling down in a very dreamy smile. Annabeth noticed that as well and slapped him hard and gave him one of her glares he snapped out of it and faced the front, trying to pay attention.

The teacher started walking towards me and I thought I was in trouble. Instead he just divided the whole class into pairs and told us to to the problems on the board with our partners. Knowing my luck, I was paired with Nessie. I turned to her and saw that she was waiting for me to say something. "Look, I'm horrible at math and I don't really get it so..." I started.

"Do you want me to help you? We could work on the problems that way!" she replied with an alluring smile.

"Sure!" I said. Then, she started explaining and I pretended to get it. After a while, I actually did understand. Holy Poseidon, she could become a tutor! Soon, we were done with still about ten minutes of class left. I looked to my right and saw Annabeth solving everything while Percy just sat there and copied her work.

"So, are they just your friends?" Nessie asked.

"Well, yeah I guess. But I mean the are like family to me, especially after my mom and sister both died." I replied, surprised that she was speaking with me.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." she softly said, concerned. "Well my mom almost died giving birth to me." she continued.

"But.." I prompted.

"But my dad saved her. My grandpa is a doctor but he was away huntin- I mean he was gone for lunch." she quickly said.

"Hunting? So you are vampires!" I softly muttered.

"Wait! How did you know? What are you?" she inquired, giving me an accusing look.

"Uh... well..." I started, thinking what the Hades I should do. Suddenly the bell rang and I rushed out of there after squealing out a quick, "Bye!"

_**Well, that was Chapter 3, I know, finally. I hope you liked it and please REVIEW! I'll update as soon as I possibly can!**_


	4. Teenage Dream

_**Hey guys. I REALLY, REALLY appreciate all of you guys who reviewed. Due to a request, I will go back to Leah's POV but don't worry, Nico will come into the picture soon! Just as a forewarning, there is slight language in this chapter. So anyways, I'll stop blabbing so you can finally read chapter 4. Here it is:**_

**Chapter 4:**

Quick recap:

_He was with _Nessie_ so he said he'll be here soon._ I thought with shameless disgust. I mean, I couldn't help it. So what now, Quil and Jacob had _their_ happy endings. And to make it a lot worse, so did my obnoxious, little brother. Although Embry hadn't imprinted yet, he didn't mind at all. I mean what more should I expect? After all, he _is_ a guy, they just don't really get it.

_Hey! Sheesh Leah, get over it!_ Embry thought, feeling offended. I rolled my eyes as we all heard Jake join us, his brain filled with all the thoughts about his little Nessie. Then, realizing that we were waiting for the orders, he quickly focused.

_Okay guys, oh, and girl, let's go find those stinking bloodsuckers!_

_Leah POV-_

I was delighted now, finally some action! I mean you would think that being a werewolf would be fun and all, but there isn't much to it unless you get some bloodsuckers to kill!

_I know, right! Bring on the gore!_ Quil replied.

_Shut up! You're annoying me, kid! Stay out of my head!_ I fiercely thought back.

_Come on Leah, it's not like we enjoy listening to your obnoxious thoughts all the time!_ Seth whined.

_Jake, make them shut up!_ I pleaded.

_Come on, focus! We have bloodsuckers to kill, save the arguing for later!_ Jacob thought. I smirked the best I could to the rest of the pack and ran forward, racing with Jacob. Even though he was an idiotic kid, he could be OK if he chose to.

_Gee thanks, Leah! It warms my heart to know you hate me less now!_ Was Jake's sarcastic reply. I rolled my eyes and focused.

_So where exactly are we supposed to be heading?_ I asked.

_I smelt the trace right here-_ Embry started.

_Yes, we all can smell that stench! Let's follow it!_ Quil interrupted.

_As I was saying,_ Embry angrily thought, _the trail went northeast, by Port Angeles, I'm guessing. No other place would be populated enough for vampires to hunt._

_Good observations Embry, it'll make life a little easier. _Jake thought.

_Yeah, life is great now! I have a loving boyfriend who is awesome! I'm not a werewolf anymore! Life is GREAT!_ I thought, sarcastically.

_LEAH! Please! Stop it!_ Jake furiously thought. I suppose I should stop considering they were suffering my pain with me so we were even.

_Of course, your highness Jacob!_ I thought back. After that, we just ran in silence, mostly. I kept singing "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry:

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
__When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever-

_Leah, this song is kind of ironic if you did find your imprintee. Just saying! _Quil stated.

_Shut up! You're ruining my teenage dream!_ I snapped at him before continuing.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me

_Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

_No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
We'll be young forever_

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me-

_What the hell does he think he's doing! _Jake yelped as he stopped, very suddenly.

I glanced out to my side and saw a kid, no more than 15 years old dressed in all black staring out our pack. His black hair totally went with his emo outfit. Then, a blond haired girl with gray eyes appeared beside him. "Nico!" she yelled before seeing us. Then she muttered, "What the Hades! Nico, why find the closest monsters as soon as possible! You idiot, they are the werwolves that Chiron was talking about!"

"Ha! Now you're the idiot!" another boy joked. He also had dark hair but with eyes the color of the sea. I sniffed slightly and realized that the cute (I did NOT just think that!) boy smelled like death, similar to vamps. The girl smelled like my Algebra textbook and the other boy was like the ocean. I glanced at the others and the nodded, agreeing with my assessment. After rolling his eyes, the boy in black looked at each one of us in the pack. He looked at me last and stared into my eyes, his adorable dark eyes widening. _What's going on!_ I shouted at myself. None of this lovey-dovey stuff has happened since Sam! I felt REALLY disoriented. It was as if gravity had decided to change it's pull on me.

_Welcome to the world of __imprinting!_ Seth enthusiastically said.

_Earth to Clearwaters! We should probably get going before our secret is revealed. We have vamps to kill, remember! You can meet up with the kid later, Leah!_ Jake ordered. The rest of the pack snickered. My legs forcefully moved although my heart and mind wanted anything but that. I promised myself that someday, I was going to make Jacob Black pay for this.

_**That was chapter 4! I'm not good with writing long chapters but I try! Please REVIEW! **_


	5. Imprint Sight

_**Hey guys! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in sooooooooooooooo long... I have excuses:**_

_**I had work**_

_**I had more work**_

_**I had even more wor- I'm just kidding... umm... I was sick **_**(sigh) ****_sorry.._**

_**a purple Lochness monster came and kidnapped me, I just got back!**_

_**I had a major writers block... I was doing SS homework on the Renaissance when suddenly, I was inspired, much like the artists back then! LOL, I sound like some crappy loser! But seriously, I did have writer's block and my HW helped inspire me so thank u to my SS teacher!**_

_**Um, I have no other reasons...**_

_**Anywho, you guys have been very patient so I will update two chappies soon!(I really mean it this time ;D)**_

_**Special thanks to: LoverOfDarkness13**__**, ., artsyfartsy, smileyface209, MOONLIGHT-97, Molly Mouse, storylover8, Ranger Sage, redroses294, shoshona79, somebody, and Princess Of Souls for their wonderful reviews! **_

_**If you are reading this and are not one of them, Leah or Nico will gladly pulverize you so don't forget to press the beautiful REVIEW button once you are done with this chapter. And now presenting... Chapter 5!**_

**Chapter 5:**

_Nico POV-_

After my quick, fantastical escape from the hot-but-will-suck-your-blood chick, I ran straight into in library for Study Hall. I looked around for Percy and Annabeth then, oh Cerberus-crap! They aren't with me this period! I looked around for a way to stay still (damn ADHD!) when her royal _bloodsuckingnessie(AN: See what I did there! Ha ha!)_ strolled in. She hadn't noticed me yet so I looked for a way to escape. To my great depression, I only saw Madison staring at me with a seductive smile. _Come on Nico! This is your only chance!_ I thought to myself.

I held my head high and smiled back at Madison. I could feel Nessie's semi-living life's aura a few feet behind me. I speed walked to one of the aisles in the library and Madison followed me. I sat down and she pulled up a chair and sat down next to me. "So you're the famous Madison!" I asked, trying to act engrossed in Madison while maintaining my dignity.

"Oh, yes! That's me!" she giggled back. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nessie creep over to us. She seemed to be looking for somebody- wait no, me! She was looking for me! Her back was to me as she began to slowly turn. I knew I only had seconds and for once was glad that Percy and Annabeth weren't there with me, I couldn't embarrass myself like this in front of them. I turned my entire body to the left, facing Madison and was grateful for the mint I had just eaten. Nervous, I looked past her head a book, _Romeo and Juliet_. I prayed to Aphrodite that I would be able to make this turn out right, for I had no other plan or choice.

Gathering my courage, I leaned into Madison's face and gently pressed my lips onto hers. She giggled into my mouth and took absolute control of my lips from there. I couldn't do much about it; I was focusing on Nessie going away from here. Gods, my father was probably dieing of shame right now, but Aphrodite would probably be giggling.

Just then, I felt something wet and warm trying to get past my lips and into my mouth. Horrified, I pulled away from Madison. At first, she looked hurt and then she kissed me on the cheek. I felt like making her disappear into a crack, how dare she try to seduce me! Oh, but then again, she can't help but be dazzled by my natural hotness. And besides, I owed her, I was able to successfully escape from a life or death situation(and this was definitely death) using a plan worthy of Athena! And with a hint of Aphrodite in it! Oh, how proud I make the Olympians...

Suddenly, Madison cleared her throat. I realized that I had been off in Nicoland and so gave her a hug and stalked off into another aisle. Anywhere away from the aisle of love and sappiness would be good. I searched for a book in Greek with tons of gore and death. And of course, about how hot and handsome a certain Nico Di Angelo is in the second Titans war. Knowing I wouldn't find anything, I kept on looking, it's not like I would read anything. My ADHD eyes brushed past everything when suddenly my mind went alert.

I could hear the air whoosh for every single action in the room. I felt a cold drift and rushed to the end of the aisle. I felt a burning hand brush against my shoulder. Gasping, I turned and was face to face with a certain bronze haired bloodsucker. "Um.. hi!" I managed.

"Oh, hello to you as well!" she replied, in a fake and sarcastic voice. "OK, enough with the delusion! Tell me, who are you and how do you know about me and my family?"

"I don't know what you are talking about! Are you a stalker! You are, aren't you! I knew it! You are a freakishly hot stalker who goes around raping young and innocent boys like me! Ha! I figured you out in less than a minute! Wow, that was record time! Now, I will be on my way making a great escape!" I said. With that, I turned around and into Madison, with her mouth open. I walked passed her and she followed me.

"Wait, you idiot! Very funny! Now you're scaring the humans here too! Ugh, you stupid, lying bast-" Nessie started.

"Hey! You bloodsucking rapist! Shut the Hades up!" I whispered. I stalked off into another aisle and this time, a normal hand grab my shoulder.

"Hey hotshot!" started Madison, winking at me.

"Hey!" I said, trying to act like nothing happened. She smiled her seductive smile and leaned into my face. I prayed to my father that something dramatic would happen to save me this time, too. _Bringggg!_

I sighed in relief. I turned to Maddie, pecked her on the cheek as a way of thanking her, and walked off to lunch.

_At lunch-_

Shadow Head has searched and has now located Seaweed Brain and Owl Head. They laugh and stroll across the cafeteria and sit at the table. Shadow Head sneakily walks up follows them. He has now caugh- something grabbed me. I flinched and my hands automatically went to my pocket for my sword. Then, I realized it was just Maddie.

"Hotshot, are you avoiding me?" she asked, whining like an idiotic flirt. She then smiled and grabbed my arm, steering me to a table with a bunch of choke-you-with-my-intoxicating-perfume girls. All of them had some kind of fake, sick colored hair and highlights. I sat down in a place without any chairs and turned to where Percy and Annabeth were.

"Percy, Annabeth! Come here!" I yelled. They turned to look at me, smiled and walked back over to rescue me from the wanna-be-barbie-dolls. Madison (thankfully!) backed off and let us sit, slightly isolated so we could discuss quest.

"So I did some research during last period and accidentally ran into another one of those vamps, Alice. It turns out that they aren't like Empousai at all, other than the fact that they drink blood!" Annabeth started.

"Wait, isn't the whole blood drinking thing _why_ they are dangerous and considered _vampires_!" I shot at her. Annabeth sighed.

"Silly Shadow Head! If you would only listen! They have incredible speed and power! They have supersonic senses!" she explained, acting as if it all made sense. Athena and her stupid- I mean highly intelligent children! Once they figured something out, the others are always the stupid ones.

"How can you be sure? What if this Alice was just lying?" Percy retorted. Annabeth rolled her eyes, as usual, and pointed to a table completely isolated from us.

There, Nessie was with another 6 pale bloodsuckers. Two of them looked like her parents, although they looked around 17 or maybe 18. They all smelled like the most alluring perfume, as if to mask the smell that I always have, of death. "Come on!" Annabeth exclaimed, leading us to them.

I followed the lovebirds to the table and watched all of them carefully. I wondered if I could have any control over them, being the son of Hades and all. Suddenly, Nessie's father looked at me as if he couldn't understand my thoughts. I saw him exchange a glance with Annabeth.

"What is going on?" I asked, annoyed at never knowing anything. Just then, Nessie stepped up to me, Percy, and Annabeth. She grasped our hands and showed us. And then, we were enlightened on everything.

"Wow..." I muttered, "But do you know about us?"

"Been there, done that!" Annabeth said, "If only you let me finish!" The blond-pretty-supermodel-bloodsucker dramatically sighed.

"Why are we always so involved with humans! I hate this!" she whined. My eyes narrowed and I concentrated hard on her. She turned to glare at me.

_What the fuck is he staring at me for?_ she thought. Wait, thought?

_Did I just hear your thought?_ I asked.

_Holy shit! How are you doing this? Only Edward can!_ she cried. I was tired of hearing a leech's thoughts so I tried to "disconnect". I felt around through my head to see if our minds were still connected.

"What the Hades was that!" I exclaimed. Edward grinned.

"That was freaking creepy! I am tired of these good-for-nothing humans for now! Em, let's go!" she whined.

"Shut up leech!" I snapped. She charged at me and I felt a tug in my gut. I ordered her to stop attacking me through our telepathy link. She froze.

"Oh, crap!" she cursed, frozen as if she couldn't move.

"Enough Rose! Let's take this to Carlisle, he'll know what to do!" Edward commanded. Rosalie struggle to move and I released her. She glared at me and then looked behind me, smirking. I turned around and saw Madison creeping her way towards us.

"So can we ditch school, like right now?" I asked, winding up my puppy dog eyes. A conversation with Madison is one I would gladly ditch. Both Edward and Nessie rolled their eyes in a synchronized manner.

"Yeah, let's go!" Percy added. I shot him my epic "thank you" smile.

_At the Cullen house-_

I still couldn't get over how awesome the Cullen house was! Even though I'm not the outdoorsy type, their house was so beautifully designed, it deserved some quiet appreciation. Unfortunately, Annabeth could not control her architectural brain and just had to start a discussion with Esme about everything. Even Percy was starting to get annoyed. I smirked.

"Um, Wise Girl, can we, um-" Percy started.

"Get to the point! I mean we didn't come here just to discuss how the dome structure is supporting itself-" I ranted.

"The dome does not support itself! That's why there are arches and-" she corrected.

"WHATEVER! I could care less! Can we focus on the quest!" I yelled, exasperated. She rolled her gray eyes at me.

"Fine." I heard muffled laughter behind me. I turned and found 6 black eyed vamps and Miss-brown-eyed-princess smiling at our argument. I started the telepathy thing and included everybody(other than Percy and Annabeth, ha! Those suckers!) in the conversation.

_We should go to where Jake and his pack are, they are going to the attack scene as well!_ Nessie thought.

_Yes, Edward will give directions._ Carlisle stated simply.

_Yeah, and we'll all go hunting, I'm REALLY thirsty! _Alice thought as Jasper nodded. I cringed at the thought of them attacking me. Even with my skeleton army, my chances would be tough.

_So let's go already! I want to kick ass!_ Emmett enthusiastically thought. I laughed at his enthusiasm it was just like Percy. Just then, Annabeth tapped me- no, smacked me on the shoulder with the tell-me-what-on-earth-is-going-on-before-I-hurt-you look on her face. I sighed dramatically.

"The vamps shall hunt after Sir Edward gives us directions to the heart of our quest!" I explained in my medieval mood.

"What are we waiting for, let's go kick some monster butt!" Percy cried. I rolled my eyes as I darted outside, following Edward's lead.

_In the Woods-_

"So remember, go 3 miles east, then 5 miles south, and about 2 miles southwest, alright?" Edward asked, for only the millionth time.

"Annabeth, got it?" I asked, impatient.

"Duh, Shadow Head!" she replied.

"Then let's get going!" Percy said, taking the words out of my mouth. Annabeth led the way while me and Percy jogged behind her.

He turned to me and said, "Is it just me or does Annabeth run really fast?"

After rolling my eyes dramatically, I replied, "Sir Perseus, she has always been quick and shall always remain quicker than most, including you! Your Achilles strength is no match for Wise Girl's quickness!" I rambled, getting this excited feeling. Aphrodite's dream kept on getting to me and I felt extremely giddy about meeting the love of my life. Suddenly, the world froze.

_"Oh, this is so cute, I'm going to cry!" said a familiar voice. I observed the world around me. I was on Mt. Olympus! I looked down into New York City and saw a man eating a burrito while another man tried to steal his wallet. Snickering, I turned to make my heart stop once again._

_ "Aphrodite." I regarded her, bowing again, "Thank you so much for letting my little scene with Maddie go well!"_

_ "Ugh, Maddie! Although sh is my daughter, I still despise her! She was just a mistake, a slip on our part, mine and John's..." she started. The goddess of love looked at me with an oops-that-kind-of-slipped-out-so-pretend-I-never-said-that look on her face. I cleared my throat as a blush rose to my cheeks. "Well, um, anyways, I only helped a tad bit;Madison had it going on pretty well on her own. And yes, you did make me proud!"_

_ "Oh, um, you're welcome... I guess..." I said. Suddenly, another god just appeared behind me, and all hell broke loose._

_ "HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH APHRODITE!" boomed my father's voice._

_ Aphrodite just rolled her eyes and reminded Hades, "Just because it this deals with my creation of improved vampires doesn't mean he will become one or something like that! Don't ruin his chances in the world of love! You know Nico deserves better! And besides, his soul mate deserves to have him as well! She has been waiting for quite some time!"_

_ "Well then, um, I guess you're right..." muttered my great father. Aphrodite winked at me. "But, you are absolutely sure he won't become all lovey dovey on me, right?"_

_ "Of course!" Aphrodite reassured. She smiled at me knowingly. "He should get on his way now!"_

_ "Yes, go my son! And remember, no matter how angry I am, you shall always be my favorite child!" Hades added, dramatically. This time, I rolled my eyes._

_ "Father, I am your only child though!" I said, acting offended._

_ "Um, well, I still love you!" he said blushing. I glanced at Aphrodite and saw her smiling in a guilty manner with her hands behind her back. "Aphrodite, I will get you for this!" my noble father yelled. Aphrodite gave me once last wink and disappeared. My dad followed her shortly, with his hot temper, as usual._

In a blink, I was back. I looked in front of me and saw Annabeth looking at me accusingly. "Gosh, you're just slowing us down!" she accused. Mad, I started running in the lead. Suddenly I stopped and saw an amazing sight before me. There were 5 gigantic wolves staring at me with surprised looks.

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled at me. Then she muttered, "What the Hades! Nico, why find the closest monsters as soon as possible! You idiot, they are the werwolves that Chiron was talking about!"

"Ha! Now you're the idiot!" Percy joked. But eyes were fixed on one gray wolf.

She (it seemed more likely) was smaller than the rest but looked fierce. I imagined her as a hot girl, totally my type... WOW! I did NOT just think that! But, the world seemed to have changed. I wanted to find out more but the largest russet wolf, growled lightly and ran off, the others following him. My heart sank, like when I found out that Santa isn't real... why Artemis, why? Why ruin a poor child's dreams?

"We have to go follow them!" I demanded.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and replied, "Uh, we aren't here to chase werewolves! We have Port Angeles to get to!" Grrrrr... Annabeth was in deep Cerberus-crap!

_**So there is a super-long chapter of those who were awesome enough to read till now! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Imprint Meeting

_**See, I promised I would update soon! This awesome updating deserves awesome reviews! ;D Special thx to my reviewers:**_

_**CHOCOLATE**__** , **__**Ranger Sage**__** , **__**LoverOfDarkness13**__** , **__**redroses294 and **_violet404_**.**_

_**I would really like 33 reviews for my b'day present (happy early b'day to me!) and then I shall update sooner!**_

_**Anywho, on with the new chappie, which BTW is kind of a teen-or-older chapter... but many of you were waiting for this one!**_

**Chapter 6:**

Leah POV-

_ Jacob, you will PAY for not letting me socialize with my imprintee!_ I thought, furiously.

_Well, what happened to all those times when Nessie-Time pissed you off?_ Embry retorted, still sensitive about my insult from before.

_Ugh, boys will be boys!_ I thought back.

_Yeah, great. But, um, where exactly are we going?_ my little brother asked.

_Right, Embry? _Jake asked.

_This way!_ he replied, excited with thoughts about a fight. Although I was feeling pretty upset with Jacob, my happiness and hope could not be bound. So, to my brothers' dismay, I sang as I sprinted to the rhythm.

You say that I'm messing with your head  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_ Quil added.

_ Way to be a creeper, Quil!_ Embry thought, feeling creeped out. I rolled my eyes and continued.  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_ Seth added. I again rolled my eyes.  
Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong

Y_eah, yeah, yeah, yeah! I agree, Lee-lee, You've been through a LOT!_ Jake answered. At this I _had_ to stop and smile.

_Way to be corny and cheesy!_ I thought. _Now shut the hell up so I can sing!_  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
All I want is to mess around,  
and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me,  
you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now,  
whoa 'What the hell'

So what if I go out on a million dates  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong,  
I just need some time to play (yeah) 

You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
All I want is to mess around,  
and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me,  
you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now,  
whoa 'What the hell'

La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa  
La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)  
If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)  
You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell  
La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la!

My pack howled in response to my awesome singing skills. I chortled to their enthusiastic response. Just then, I felt pangs of doubt. Embry.

_What if you turn out like Jared? Jake said he had to go through a LOT to convince _

_Kim that this wasn't some prank!_ he pointed out, crushing my dreams. Then, I was just tired, of all this. I was absolutely pissed and I took off.

_Leah, wait!_ Jacob demanded.

_ No, Jake. You of all people understand why I need a break._ I angrily thought.

_No, Leah!_ Seth cried, trying to follow.

_No, let her go._ Jacob demanded. I sent him my thanks and took off.

After a while of running to Port Angeles, I found a hotel. There was a sign that said _Club: Come in and have some fun! Free drinks!_ I phased without breaking any cars and put on my tank top and shorts. I went into the restroom and found that I wasn't the only one using it as a dressing room. A found a variety o dresses hanging from the stalls. I took my pick of my favorite: it was pretty revealing with the right amount of decency and I changed into it. I grabbed somebody's make up kit, applied it, and left to go to the club.

Nico POV-

I felt the plants die below my boots as I stomped behind Annabeth, destroying everything in my path. We were walking silently, and I appreciated that. Suddenly, the serenity was broken by pelts of rain. I was tempted to curse at Zeus's face but I knew better. My butt, safe and unelectrified was necessary in case I ran into that hot wolf again... _PLOP!_

I internally groaned as I maneuvered around the mud puddle my face had landed in. Angrily, I asked Annabeth, "How much farther away are we?"

"Um, just 2 more miles that way then we should reach a comfortable hotel." she replied, always on top of things. I took the lead, hyped up by the thoughts of comfort and warmth.

After what seemed like 5 hours-

Finally we reached the hotel. Annabeth resumed as the lead and confidently went up to the receptionist. "Hi! Can I get two rooms please?"

"Um, let me check..." she started. "Sorry, we only have one more room available.. but there are 2 beds there!"

"I guess that will have to do. Here you go." Annabeth said, ignoring my groans and handed over the money. As soon as we got up there, I flung myself into a bed. My eyes snapped shut and I briefly heard a conversation about the sleeping arrangements.

"So you should probably sleep next to Nico, he's going to wake up scared!" Annabeth explained.

"And leave you alone! That's just rude!" Percy retorted.

"So you're saying that your girlfriend should sleep with your best friend?" Annabeth asked, annoyed.

"Fine, I'll go over there." I heard his heavy footsteps come to the opposite side of my bed.

_Around midnight-_

My eyes snapped open. I realized something very important... I had to pee! I rushed to the bathroom to relieve myself. After doing my business, I shut the lights and bumped into something.

"Ow!" Annabeth whispered, "Percy! You don't have to bump your big head into me just because I refused to sleep with you!"

Unsure of how to overcome this awkward situation, I stayed quiet.

"The silent treatment? That's the best you can come up with?" she asked again. I heard the real Percy snoring on the bed. Another awkward silence.

"Fine, I'll make it up to you." she said, sighing. She grabbed my arm and felt around until she found my face. Then, she pulled my face down onto her's and kissed me.

Baffled, I tried to get her off of me but unfortunately, Camp Half Blood training had made her extremely strong. Suddenly, I heard Percy stretch and say, "Nico? Annabeth?" Thankfully, this time, Annabeth realized what was going on and rushed to the lights and flicked them on. "Why are both of you up?" he asked.

My mind was blank but Annabeth replied, "Nico was leaving to go to the club downstairs and I woke up since he was making so much of noise!"

"Yeah, I'm just leaving. Bye!" I said and ran down the stairs. After following the arrows, I found myself facing double doors.

Then, my brain finally worked again and asked me why the hell I was here. Before I could turn around and leave, though, I was pushed by a crowd and I found myself in a seat by the bar. There were people dancing, making out, drinking, and doing some pretty inappropriate things as well. I avoided the sights as much as I could and found myself looking at a waitress in a dress that had a very low neck. She had her butt sticking out, as if it made her attractiveness level any higher than a slug. "Hey sexy! Can I get you something?" she asked, fluttering her eyes at me.

"Yeah, get your slutty ass going the other way!" I snapped before I could help it. She looked hurt and strutted away. Just then, she bumped into somebody else.

"Sorry hotshot! I'm just so clumsy!" she started again, with a seductive tone.

He looked her up and down and said, "Nice ass!" She smiled and moved closer, stuffing her face into his. I heard them moaning as he grabbed her big fat butt and took her off to a corner. I rolled my eyes and went around, looking for a decent place to go.

Leah POV-

I went up to the bar and demanded, "Give me that!" as I pointed at some random drink. I girl turned around in a cocktail dress and smiled.

"One of that coming right up!" she checked me out and turned to get the drink. "Are you sure you don't want _anything_ else?"

"No, I'm not lez or bi! Throw yourself at somebody else!" I barked, turning around and leaving. Unfortunately, I ran into another man.

"Sexy, you wanna hook up?" he asked, reaching for me. I stepped back, infuriated. Just then, I thought, why not? I could feel the drink coming into my blood. Drinking just made me go loony and I wanted to just relax and be carefree.

"Sure!" I said, kissing his face, hard. He reached for my butt and I bit him. With that, I turned around and left. Suddenly, another frenzy ran through me and I felt the need to look for somebody, to protect him...

Nico POV-

After about 5 other girls making out with me, I was just about ready to pull out my sword. I tried to get around without meeting anybody who was interested in me. Finally, I was able to get to an empty bar. I sat there exhausted. In a way, the bar was like a safe harbor. Unfortunately, this meant there would be at least one waitress ready to throw herself at me. Knowing my luck, there were three.

"Hey handsome, are you having a good time?" one asked. I ignored her. She went somewhere, getting the hint.

"Do you want a drink?" the second asked. She was wearing a top that was WAY too low. When she saw me notice, she leaned forward way too much to hand me the drink. The other one, who was dressed identically, waited for me to drink about 3 sips before grabbed me. I was frozen, unsure of how to get out of this one.

She started making out with me despite me biting her lip as hard as I could. The other one grabbed my hand and moved it to her chest. Annoyed, I punched her there instead of following her lead. Still, she tried again. She reached for me this time. Before I could scream, "Rape!" another girl slapped the waitress kissing me. She pulled back and I was able to breathe.

"Get your slutty hands of off him, bitch!" the girl snapped. She grabbed me and said, "Sorry, I got held up by a crowd!" She grasped my hand and led me elsewhere. Unfortunately, this was where the couples were. But, I was calmed by her sight.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your love. I'm Leah." she answered. "But who are you?"

Leah POV-

I finally go tot meet my imprintee. Unfortunately, the second sight wasn't as great as the first. He was getting seduced by two bitches. I had to rescue him! He was MINE! I shoved the one making out with him. "Get your slutty hands of off him, bitch!" I snapped. I turned to him and said, "Sorry, I got held up by a crowd!" With that, I grabbed him and took him to safety.

"Who are you?" he asked, once we got to a peace area.

"I'm your love. I'm Leah." I answered. "But who are you?"

"I'm Nico. And how exactly am I your love?" he asked.

"Long story. I get the feeling you have one too." I said, dying of curiosity.

"Yeah, um... I think you should go first, my story is a little fiction-like." he said. Rolling my eyes, I gave in and began.

"I'm Leah Clearwater and I live in La Push, an Indian Reservation by Forks. I am a protector of our tribe." I started, staying concise, so he wouldn't freak. He nodded, processing the info.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Questions later, it's your turn!" I said, smiling. He was perfect!

"I'm Nico di Angelo. I am from, um... New York, I guess. I mean my only other home is in hell..." he started. My eyes widened. He noticed and continued, "Right, um... Do you know about Greek gods and goddesses?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain your home in hell!" I asked.

"See, their real. My dad's Hades." he explained.

"The god of the.." I struggled to recall.

"Dead." he finished. He cleared his throat, nervously. "So um, I was here on a quest since there were killings in Port Angeles. They were killed by"

"Vampires." we both said at the same time.

"Well, I am a werewolf." I spit out. His confused face changed with a start into understanding.

"The ones who allied with the Cullens?" he asked.

"Yeah.." he said, yawning. With that, he passed out on me. I carried him and took him to his room by following his scent. The other two were fast asleep so I was safe. Satisfied, I booked another room and decided to catch some Z's too.

_**Well, wasn't that what you all were waiting for! Please review!**_


	7. Getting to Know You

_**Hello peoples! Aren't you happy I updated? Well, you should be ;D... But, come on guys, **_**I****_ had to wait for you guys to review more! But, since I'm a nice person, I'm updating earlier. I'm giving up on that whole thing. But still, please review! Special thanks to my reviewers:_**

_**CHOCOLATE: Thanks, I'll update whenever I can!**_

_**ShoshonaTheRose: Yeah, I'll add something like that soon... But you'll just have to wait for a little bit, K ;D**_

_**Musicality101: Thanks and I'll try!**_

_**.: Here's a chapter for you! I'll be updating the next one soon, I'm working on it! Thanks again for reviewing!**_

**Chapter 7:**

Nico POV-

I looked around and found myself in a fancy restaurant. In front of me was a beautiful girl, Leah. She looked at me and smiled. My heart nearly stopped, she looked so beautiful! I could only gape at her as she giggled. "So, Nico, what do you want to get?" she asked.

I tried to answer, "Anything you want!" but instead, "Ab uh-hub-bah" came out. Suddenly, Leah transformed into another pretty person, Aphrodite.

"Ugh, no Nico! You are the man here! You must be confident! Be the one in charge! Didn't your father's big head rub off on you?" she scolded.

"Oh, um, okay. Let me try again. Anything you want Lee-Lee!" I said, confidently.

"Much better. Now, you can't just be all cute all the time, we should also get you to be just hot... um try saying something sexy." she instructed.

"Um... I'm kind of only 15..." I started.

"Oh, right, then I guess, you should be fine!" she said. "Off with you now!"

"Okay, bye!" I started to shadow travel.

"Alright then, wait! You still need new clothes!" she shouted. But it was too late, I was gone. Wait, but gone where? I wondered this to myself as I opened my eyes.

I looked around and found myself in a room. A hotel room. I saw Annabeth also awake, struggling to get Percy's arm off of her. I stifled a laugh. She looked up at me and glared. "Help me!" she mouthed. I snickered and shoved Percy onto the floor. He yelped and stood up with his pen in his hand. His eyes darted across the room, looking for the threat. Then, he realized that Annabeth and I were cracking up. He turned to us and glared.

"Okay, that was hilarious! Wanna grab some breakfast?" Annabeth said, still giggling. Percy smirked and I ran out of the room, knowing what was next.

"Alright!" he yelled as he scooped her up and trapped her in a bear hug. I heard Annabeth shriek and giggle in protest. I rolled my eyes as I searched for the cafe.

Leah POV-

My eyes snapped open and I found myself panting. It was another nightmare about Sam and Emily and my heart ached, but in an unfamiliar way. I sighed as one word ran through my head, making my heart flutter. Nico. I was still extremely curious about him so I decided to try and find his scent. Just as I was leaving, my butt started vibrating.

"Crap," I muttered as pulled out my phone. I saw that I had just received a text from Jake._ Meet me outside ur room._ I sighed. There was no doubt he could hear me know. "Coming!" I yelled. I shut the door behind me and found Jacob, waiting for me. "I'm hungry, let's go!"

"Yeah, so what happened last night?" he asked.

"Uh.. none of your biz!" I asked, pretending to be embarrassed. I internally laughed. His face went red and I couldn't help it and I started cracking up. "Ok, ok, I'm just kidding. He's just 15," I laughed, "Wow! You should have seen your face! Too bad I didn't record it!"

"Ok, now shut up!" he said, smiling. By that time, we reached a restaurant. As I walked up to a table, I saw a boy eying me. He was a typical high school jock. Ugh. I've had enough of them. Before I could go any further, Jake tapped my shoulder and whispered, "Uh... we kind of forgot money so we already ate as wolves so you will have to figure out how to pay." I rolled my eyes and headed to the restrooms.

Once again, I had a selection of makeup to choose and use from. I decided to use an average shade of red, just like last night since I had the dress from yesterday on, like most people. After adding some mascara and eye shadow, I grabbed somebody's comb and revealed my bangs. I finished by tying my hair in a low pony and pulling it over my left shoulder. I was now perfect, and sexy.

As I came out, I saw the boy's eyes widen before he composed himself. "Hi! Can I just sit there, at the bar?" I started, acting like I used to, in high school. I had mastered all tricks in this area. I fluttered my eyes, watching him crumble under my charm.

"Uh... sure!" he said, turning to lead my there. "I'm David, by the way." I smiled. "So, what can I get you?" he asked.

"I'll take, blueberry pancakes." I said.

"Al.. Alright. Anything else?" he inquired, still dazzled.

"No thank you! I'll be waiting, David." I finished, in a low seductive voice. My fingers drummed the table as I continued my thoughts from waking up. Nico. I decided I would try and follow his scent once I finished breakfast, or should I say, brunch. David came back, ruining my dreamy plans.

"Here are your pancakes!" he said. Then, he leaned on the counter, and I imagined his thoughts. He was probably going to try and know more about me. "So, uh, I didn't catch your name." I smirked, I after all, do listen to the thoughts of teenage boys.

"Leah." I said, playing with my food before gracefully eating it. David gulped again. "So how old are you?" I asked as I looked him up and down, as if I was checking him out.

"I'm going to be 19 in 2 weeks." he replied, smiling. I'm guessing he's heard that one before.

He continued blabbing about himself as I quickly finished my food. Just then, we both heard a voice yell, "Leah, where are you?" Jake. It was him, my savior!

"Um, I gotta go..." I started.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked.

"My ex..." I said, rolling my eyes,"he's trying to get back together with me."

"Oh..." he said, awkwardly. "We can hang out later, if you want." he said, looking at me with a mischievous look. I took a napkin and wrote some random phone number on it.

"Here! And um, you'll cover the bill for me, right?" I said. Then I stretched up and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks!" I turned to around, leaving him like an idiot.

"Leah! Oh there you are!" Jake exclaimed.

"Kiss the top of my head and put your arm around my waist!" I whispered to him. He obeyed.

"Nice! Your plan worked!" he said, pleased. "What exactly did you do, again?"

I rolled my eyes. "SLSP, Sexy Leah's Seductive Plan! And me, being the sexy Leah can carry it out _really_ well!"

Suddenly gravity changed again. My eyes searched around to find what they were searching for. Nico. Unfortunately, looking at me with a confused, betrayed, and sleepy look on his face. Then, he snapped to real life, glared at me, and stormed outside. I looked down, wondering what was wrong. I hoped I wasn't in just a bra and a panty. Then I realized I was in a cocktail part dress with Jake holding me. "Let go!" I hissed at him. He turned to glare at me but then understood the situation so just obeyed. I walked off outside to talk to my Nico. Although he was about an inch taller than me, his thought process was very childlike... I mean come on! He's 15! Ohhh, I wonder when his birthday is...

Nico POV-

We got to the cafe, FINALLY! Well, that was from my stomach... but I mean, maybe I'll get to see my Lee-Lee there, right? Okay, now, I'm openly admitting my unnatural obsession with the love of my life, Leah Clearwater. "Nico!" Percy yelled as he punched my back, snapping me out of my thoughts, about _her_!

"What!" I yelled back, exasperated..

"Why are you bumping into me every time I'm trying to kiss Annabeth?" he said, glaring. Annabeth, who was under Percy's arm, turned to give him the holy-Poseidon-did-you-actually-say-that-out-loud look. His face immediately turned into the same color as Annabeth's red blouse. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"No, we suddenly have Hecate's power to read each other's minds!" Annabeth said, rolling her gray eyes at him.

"Oh, yeah, and thanks for giving me such a bone breaking back massage!" I added.

"Okay, sorry Nico!" he replied, guilty. Then, he kissed Annabeth. "Am I now forgiven for my sudden outbreak?" he asked her.

She stood on her toes, kissed him back and said, "Now, you're forgiven!" My heart suddenly started pounding, making me feel _really_ left out. Then, I remembered my Leah. Sigh. We reached the cafe.

Behind the cash register stood a girl who was a typical Aphrodite demigod. She was eying Percy until Annabeth put her arm around him and kissed his cheek. Then she eyed me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi! What can I get you?" she asked me, note how she was talking to _me_ when clearly, even though she could tell Percy was in charge of us.

"Um, I'll get waffles and fries with some hot chocolate." I ordered.

"Ew!" Annabeth said.

"You should try! They actually taste really good together!" I replied.

"No thank you! I'll get a coffee and turkey sandwich." she said.

"And I'll get... the chicken wings and fries." he concluded.

"Alright, your total is $14.37!" she cheerfully said. "And feel free to tip!" she added, winking at me.

I pulled out the money, handed it to her and boldly snapped, "Here, and by the way, this is a cafe, not a restaurant. So you can get your tip from some hobo!"

She looked hurt for a second and then composed herself. She handed the receipt to Percy and said, "Your number is 318." Then, she stuck her tongue out at me. As if that did something to me, pa-leez! I stuck my middle finger at her and stormed off. I saw her glare at me from the corner of my eye.

After about 4 painfully long minutes, the food came! I food was done in about 3 minutes (I do NOT eat messy, all my food goes to my tummy, OK?) so I watched the difference between Annabeth's and Percy's eating styles.

Annabeth ate quickly yet gracefully. Percy on the other hand, oh! Let's just say, I hope you are not the chicken he's eating! Soon, they were done. Annabeth started prattling about strategies on how to investigate at Port Angeles with Percy while I searched for my Leah.

Just then, I saw her walk in an amazing cocktail dress, but she was under a really tall and buff guy's arm. They were laughing. Then I saw her turn and look at me. I couldn't believe that she was cheating on me! Wow, let's back it up.. we were never together... so I guess she was already with somebody. All the same, I stormed off, aimlessly going out the door.

"Nico, wait!" she called.

"Why don't you go back to your _boyfriend_!" I sneered at the word. To my surprise, she started laughing.

"No! That's not my boyfriend. I'm available!" she said, winking at me. I couldn't say anything, I was all dazzled. I remembered my "lesson" with Aphrodite and quickly regained my focus.

"So, Leah. Will you be my girlfriend? I mean I barely know you, but I mean I feel like we belong together. I know it sounds sappy and all bu-" my little rant was interrupted by her lips on mine. My heart melted and I just followed her lead. After we broke from the kiss, I was on cloud 9.

"So, I think that you owe me a little story of your life. I know that you're a demigod and about your mom and all but tell me more!" she demanded.

"Okay, so I was trapped in a hotel where time is frozen. So I was there for a good 70 years until one of my dad's minion's got me and my sister out."

"How old is she?" Leah asked.

"Well, she _was_ 16, until she died on a quest." I replied, my throat getting thick.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that!" she whispered as she hugged me.

"After we got out, monsters were after us all the time. My sister kind of ditched me to be part of Artemis's huntresses. They are all girls who despise the very thought of boys."

"Oh, well, what happened later? Did she drop out?"

"Well, you can't exactly just 'drop out' since you have to take an oath which is bound to your life."

"Oh." she said awkwardly. I smiled.

"So she got selected to go on a quest which she didn't survive through..."

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I'm over it, I guess... but anyways, I started to go visit my dad and try to find out more about my past, like about my mom. Then, there was this big war against Kronos, the titan. He wanted revenge against the gods, who overthrew the rule of titans. a LONG time agos. And ever since, life hasn't been exactly lively, until I met you!" I ended.

"Aw... that's so sweet of you!" she replied. Then, she gently kissed my cheek. I _was_ the luckiest boy ever!

"So tell me more about interesting things about _your_ life now!" I said, trying to get the attention away from me.

"Hm... let's see... I guess the only interesting things that _I_ can think of are the fights I've been in." she replied, deep in thought. She turned and smiled at me, as if to consider she should tell me.

"Go on, I kick monster butt on a daily basis so don't worry about scaring me or anything." I said as encouragement. She laughed.

"That's good! I want my man to be tough yet sweet, which he very perfectly carries out!" she said, still smiling. My heart nearly stopped. Then I realized she was talking about me. I kissed her cheek, which (thankfully) was a place I had to lean down to. I'm an inch taller than her, thank the gods! I always got annoyed about my height, I was _way _too tall, but in this case, it was a privilege.

"So, both involved this one girl named Bella." she started.

"Oh, Edward's husband?" I asked, "We met them to get directions to Port Angeles, right before we ran into you guys in the forest."

"You recognized us?" she asked. Then she seemed to realize something and continued, "Oh, yes. The blond one was started who started deprecating you when you guys ran into us. When we looked at each other, I imprinted on you." We both smiled at each other.

"So, yeah, you know about her past?" she asked.

"Um, sort of. We met Renesmee who 'showed' us all her memories since her birth. So if you're talking about the Voltairie-"

"-Volturi-"

"-or something then yes. But anything else, then no." I finished.

"Well, that made my job easier. So you know how Renesmee came to be, right?" she asked.

"Um, well yeah I guess..." I said, trying to get _those_ thoughts out of my head. She then understood my lack of comfort when she had said those words.

"Not _that_ way! Ugh! You know what I mean!" she chided.

"Can't help it! Teenage brain, remember?" I told her. I knew she was probably like 40 although she never ages.

"Well, same here! Sort of. Anyhow, moving on. So you know Jacob, right?"

"Um, Nessie's imprinter. I can't miss it!"

"Yeah, so before Nessie was born, he was in love with Bella."

"What! That's like wrong, on so many levels! I mean, that's like Aphrodite falling in love with a demigod son of my Ares, her actual love! Ewww!"

"Hey, don't forget that he _imprinted _on Nessie. She was part of Bella until Bella gave birth. So he was in love with the 'Nessie' part of Bella. But honestly, I don't get what was so special about that pathetic girl. I mean, she was _so_ clumsy."

"Okay then."

"So she had got into some trouble with this one vampire who wanted to hunt her. He ended up getting killed by the rest of the Cullens. But then, his mate wanted to avenge his death."

"Feisty!"

"She was. She had wild, curly hair. It was red, contrasting her pale white skin."

"Sounds kind of creepy!"

"She was! But then again, she was a vamp! What else could you expect?"

"Yeah..."

"So she created this vampire army to take down the Cullens and kill Bella. She wanted to get back at Edward. 'Mate for mate' she called it. So us, being the awesome wolves who follow every heart ache his highness, Jacob, has, had to fight with the Cullens. It was fun, until the end. I was attacking this one vampire who was being a pain and Jacob had to come and save me. In the process, the vamp shattered all the bones in the right half of Jake's body. At that time, Bella confessed that Jacob just wasn't the one for her. And his heart aches were _really_ bad." she ended. The muttered something to herself afterwords but I didn't ask her anything about it, it seemed too personal.

"Well, at least things got better after that."

"Well, after a few months of desperate heart broken side effects, he was okay. He finally imprinted."

"And you imprinted on me!" I said, feeling pleased.

"Yes, I did!" she said, kissing my cheek.

"Um... Nico?" another voice said. It was Percy. Gods, I should send him to my dad's palace right now!

"What?" I said, annoyed.

"We need to go to Port Angeles! You _are _incharge of this quest, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said, not wanting to give him a chance to ruin Leah's good reputation of me.

"Okay, I'll go phase and contact the pack!" Leah said. The ran off into the woods nearby and I heard the trees ruffle. Percy and I stared at each other awkwardly.

"Hey, Nico?" he asked.

"Yeah, wassup?" I replied.

"So, um, I was wondering... I wanted to you know," he took a deep breath, "propose to Annabeth."

"Well, go for it! I mean, not right now. We _are_ in the middle of an important quest so after it!" I enthusiastically responded. I bet I made Aphrodite real happy by saying that.

"Thanks, I mean, for not freaking out and supporting me." he said, relieved.

"No problem, bro!" I said. By that time, Leah came back.

"So you guys are going to be riding on us while we run to Port Angeles, we only have a few miles to go." she said.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Annabeth said. Percy seemed calm so apparently she had heard us while she was approaching.

_**So guys, that was chapter 7 for you! I've planned out a lot of the future chapter already and I am trying to get them done as soon as I can. No promises but I will try my best to update within a week. It's summer vacation so I will have more time to write. And now, the cookie question: **_

**You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say**

**They tell you I'm difficult but so are they**

_**What song is this and who is it by? I want to see how many people will be able to guess it right!**_


	8. Demigod?

_**And the cookie winners are... **_**Musicality101, Princess Love 427, and Moonlight-97! ****_Well, . and Grace get half a cookie each, they got the artist correct. So the song is called My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne, and you will get some of it in the next chapter! _**

_**I have changed to the whole many generations after Breaking Dawn. It's only 3 years after Breaking Dawn ends...**_

_**And now, Chapter 8:**_

**Chapter 8:**

Leah POV-

I ran into the woods, took off my now annoying dress and phased. Surprisingly, it was a _huge_ relief to hear those familiar voices in my head.

_Leah! You're back!_ Quil thought, excited.

_How could you just leave your poor little brother with a pack of wolves? How?_ Seth teasingly accused me.

_Hmmm... maybe cause he _is_ one!_ I replied, pretending to be annoyed. But really, I _had_ missed my pack.

_Aww... we missed you ,too!_ Embry thought. I rolled my eyes.

_Okay guys, shut up._ Jake thought. _Leah, you have something to tell us?_

_Yes, so they are demigods on a quest to investigate the Port Angeles vampire attack. Demigod as in half human half Greek god. _I thought, replaying my memory of our conversation. I conveniently skipped our kiss, because my brothers are _still_ not that mature.

_Awww, you kissed him?_ Seth asked, trying to tease me.

_Shut up!_ I growled, pretending to attack him._ Anyways, we need to go to Port Angeles, and so do they. So-_

_-they ride on us!_ Jacob finished. I smiled. Before I was going to phase back, I realized I forgot my clothes at the hotel.

_Looking for something?_ Jacob asked, lifting his paw with both his shorts and my clothes. I glared at him while the others laughed.

_Hand it over, oh highly Alpha._ I thought. He paused then handed or should I say, pawed it over. I took it, ran in between a grove of trees and phased. I quickly put on my comfortable tank top and cut-off shorts. I jogged to where my Nico was and saw that he had been joined by Percy and Annabeth. "So you guys are going to be riding on us while we run to Port Angeles, we only have a few miles to go." I said.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Annabeth said, enthusiastic.

"It will be a slight jog before we reach where they are." I said.

"Don't worry about us getting tired, we get plenty of training at camp." Percy said, confidently.

"Alright then, let's see how fast you can go!" I said, taking off. I ran to the pack, smirking. I turned to see where they were but only saw Annabeth, with Percy on her tail.

Nico was nowhere to be seen! Just then, two arms came from behind me and hugged me. "Looking for me?" Nico whispered. I turned and kissed his nose.

"How did _you_ get her so fast? I have the power of speed! Just ask the boys and they'll tell you!" I said motioning to my brothers. They all nodded their wolfy heads. Nico laughed.

"True, but I can shadow travel. It's a son-of-Hades thing." he replied. "I'll show you sometime. Oh! We can go to Port Angeles like that!"

Of course, _I_ had no objections so I turned to Jake. "So what's the decision, alpha Jacob? Your beta says let's try it!" I said, showing off in front of Nico. His eyes widened as he took in this new information about me.

Jacob considered it for a moment. Then he turned to my little brother, who seemed to be saying something. Then, Jake nodded. I heard panting behind me and saw that Annabeth standing there, arms crossed and rolling her eyes while Percy hand an arm on her shoulder, panting.

"Come on, the run wasn't that bad!" Annabeth chided.

"Yes,(pant) it (pant) was!" he replied. I laughed.

"So, Nico says we are shadow traveling and the wolves have agreed on it as well. Nico?" I announced.

"Let's go!" he said. "So everybody, hang on to each other and don't let go unless you want to get stranded on the way!"

_SHADOW TRAVEL TIME, WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

The feeling was unbelievable! It was exhilarating, just like running in my wolf form, except MUCH more faster. And of course, the pressure of the speed left you feeling like you got your face waxed off! But, I guess it was worth it. We saved a lot of time and, with the exception of Nico, energy.

"Hey Nico! You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine." he spit out between pants, "Just a little side effect to shadow traveling." I stared at him. "I'm fine! Seriously! Hey, Annabeth. Give me some ambrosia, please."

Annabeth pulled out a Ziploc bag with these small squares inside. Nico grabbed one and put it in his mouth. By that time, the boys had phased back, put on their shorts (Thankfully in the woods! I was hoping not to have to remind them to change their old habits in front of the demigods...), and saw Nico swallow the "ambrosia" stuff.

"So what's 'ambrosia'?" Jacob asked, taking the question out of my mouth.

"Oh, food of the gods." Percy answered. We waited for the 3 of them to burst out laughing, but they didn't. The rest of us pretended to act casual about it. "It gives us strength and helps us heal quickly. Us demigods, I mean" he continued.

"Aw... I was hoping to try some!" Quil complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Embry asked, ready for the action. I had to agree. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, Nico cringed.

"Somebody's getting killed two blocks to the left right now! We need to go there!" he said. We all made a run for it.

"How do you know?" I asked him as we ran, side by side.

"My dad's the god of the dead. So I can sense when somebody is dying." he answered simply. Then, we saw a poor human getting their blood, and I guess life sucked out by a bloodsucker. The entire pack phased in coordination, after all, we've had _so_ much of practice. Ugh, my hair is soooo shaggy! I will have to crop it again...

_Quil, Seth! Surround the bloodsucker! Leah, check the area around to see if there are more of them. Embry, help them. I'll be with Quil and Seth._ Jake ordered. I sniffed around and realized that it was the Volturi!

_It's the Volturi! We need to get the Cullens and their friends again! The second war, the one with some actual fighting is coming soon!_ I thought, frantically. They all acted with more caution, not wanting to get into too much trouble. I ran, finding a small part of the guard strolling around in their blood red cloaks. I recognized the two small children. The creepy vamps referred to them as the witch twins. They were...

_Jane and Alec_. Embry finished for me. There was also the really buff, bodyguard type vamp, Felix. I remembered Edward want to kill the vamp who was feeding on the human. He was...

_Demetri._ Embry finished, again. I growled at the twins and the buff guy. They snarled back and rushed to Demetri. The boys backed up a bit, and we faced each other, ready to fight.

_Okay, I'll take Mr. Buff. Leah, you take the tracker, you're the fastest. Embry, you help me. Seth and Quil, take the twins._ Jacob ordered us. Just as we were beginning to fight, the earth trembled and a voice of pure evil said, **Stop! This is not the time to fight yet. I can see we are all very eager, but this fight is yet to happen. Come, the guard of Volturi, and my kin. We have much to discuss!**

The Volturi smirked at us and ran off. We could do nothing but stay frozen, the eerie evil in the air had us paralyzed. All of this ending with this creepy laugh, that seemed oddly familiar...

Nico POV-

Oh Cerberus-crap! I hoped Kronos would stay weak for a _bit_ longer than this! I could tell Percy and Annabeth were mirroring my thoughts. But while my love and her pack were busy with these other vampires, we were having an extremely unpleasant audience with the titans. We were horrified to see Prometheus and Hyperion walking casually, as if they had not at all been harmed in the second titan war.

"Hey! Percy! It's great to see you again!" Prometheus started.

"I think I owe you some serious injuries for our previous battle experience..." Hyperion growled. From the corner of my eye, I saw Percy shudder.

"Bring it, titan!" he said. But Prometheus was sensible and calm.

"Come now, brother! Remember, the Crooked One wants us to _wait_ for the war!" Prometheus stated. Then, he looked around in caution, as if he had given too much away.

"Well, I guess it is only fair for these miserable half-bloods to know how their death shall be!" Hyperion started, "We have allied with the strongest army of vampires, the Volturi, who also seek revenge. So you miserable kids can be crushed not only by us, but by them and their, I suppose, entertaining powers!" Then, Prometheus slapped Hyperion, to my amusement.

"You fool! You can't just go around telling the enemy our strategies in battle! Ugh, Krono- I mean the Crooked One shall be VERY upset about this!" Prometheus castigated. I raised an eyebrow, although barely since they had "frozen" us. You see, the titans had a similar effect as the drakons did. I tried to break out of this trance. Suddenly, the evil aura of Kronos chilled my bones. I was paralyzed, just like Percy and Annabeth.

**Stop! This is not the time to fight yet. I can see we are all very eager, but this fight is yet to happen. Come, the guard of Volturi, and my kin. We have much to discuss!**

As soon as they all left, I practically choked out, "We need to get to camp, RIGHT NOW!"

Leah POV-

Once the evil atmosphere cleared up, Nico choked out, "We need to get to camp, RIGHT NOW!"

I quickly phased back and changed into my tank top and cut offs again, not caring that Nico, Percy, and Annabeth were there. My inhuman speed blurred my actions anyways, their vision was still clean. I managed to yell, "We can't just leave to this camp of yours! We need back up from our side as well! We have to contact the Cullens and get their group of friends again! This is the full blown war that never happened!" I saw Jake nod. He gave me a knowing look and I immediately knew the plan.

"I'll go with you guys along with..." I waited until Embry stepped closer to me, "Embry. And the rest of them will go warm the Cullens and bring all the help from our side." Annabeth nodded.

"We should really get going, we need all the time we can get!" she said. She turned to Nico, "Shadow traveling time!"

I turned to Jacob, Quil, and my brother and nodded. Seth whimpered. I sighed, went over and hugged him, and then came back to where Embry, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth were. They (except Embry) looked at me questioningly. "Little brother." I replied to their unasked question. "Let's go!"

Then I realized Embry had to phase back. "Hurry up, Embry! Just go and phase!" The rest of the pack ran off, back to Forks. We averted our eyes while Embry phased back and changed.

"I'm ready." he stated.

"Alright. Hang on to me!" Nico said as we began to travel.

_SHADOW TRAVEL TIME, WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (except in tension)_

_s _I looked around and could only see a strawberry farm. "Um, where is your camp? I sure hope it's not this strawberry farm."

"Well, sort of." Percy said.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked. Annabeth started jogging a familiar (to her) path into the woods nearby and with a wave of her hand, told us to follow her.

"There's this substance called Mist that makes our camp look like a strawberry farm. But really," she answered as an actual camp appeared, "it's all an illusion, see?"

"That Mist stuff must be pretty handy!" I replied.

"You have _no_ idea!" she said, laughing. "So we do have a dragon guarding our camp, Peleus. Thankfully, he's asleep. Now let's go." She passed this large pine tree.

We all followed her but Embry couldn't pass, it was as if there was some invisible shield keeping him out. "Right. I, Annabeth Chase, allow Embry..."

"Call" I said.

"Call into Camp Half Blood." she said. Then, he walked in with ease.

"See, Embry, you are different! I always knew it!" I laughed.

"Well actually, Leah, that means that you are a half blood. One of your parents is a Greek god or goddess. We will hopefully find out who he or she is soon." Annabeth stated, matter-of-fact-ly

My thoughts on this: ? I guess that my thoughts were pretty obvious because next thing you know, Percy saying, "Don't worry. It's pretty common to go through shock. I assume one of your parents mysteriously disappeared and you have a step mom or dad."

"Um, no. Both my parents were responsible for my birth. And, my dad died because _I_ turned into a werewolf in front of him! He got a heart attack in front of my eyes! You expect me to believe some random GOD is my dad?" I yelled.

Embry, afraid that I would phase, put an arm on my shoulder and said, "Easy, Leah. Don't get so mad. We don't want any more hurt people, now do we?" I regained control of my anger.

"So, if you get mad, you phase and become a wolf?" Annabeth asked, oddly fascinated.

"Yes." I answered, trying not to think too much of it. I could smell some _really_ delicious food cooking and I realized I was starving.

"FOOD!" Embry yelped, looking like a 5 year old. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get to the table." Nico said. I saw this short, fat guy giving a boring speech while a horse dude, Centaur I think, stood behind him.

"Uh, Mr. D? We have some new people here. So let's introduce them and have a council meeting after dinner." Annabeth stated, full of authority.

"Ugh, alright. We have some new brats to join you guys! So hurray and all that." the man sarcastically said. He made me SO mad. I started shaking and everybody watched me with wide eyes. Just then, he saw me and his eyes softened. "Let's give them a warm welcome. Make them feel at home!" he said, genuinely.

Everybody looked shocked. I assume this is not his normal behavior. I looked at Annabeth who locked eyes with me and nodded. Surprisingly, I was a bit nervous so I took Nico's hand. He lightly squeezed my hand.

"Okay, so I'm Leah Clearwater, protector of La Push. That's a place in Washington. And this is Embry Call, also a protector." Suddenly, there were gasps. Ugh, was my inro really _that_ bad? I looked at Embry, who was pointing above my head. I saw a white dove.

"Welcome, Leah Clearwater, daughter of Aphrodite." the centaur said solemnly. At this I was REALLY mad.

"NO, I'M NOT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HELL APHRODITE IS! MY PARENTS ARE SUE AND HARRY! I'M NOT A DEMIGOD! UGH!" I screamed.

I took a deep breath while Embry said, "Easy, Leah. Come on, you can't phase here! We don't even have spare clothes!" Everyone muttered at what he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I kind of over reacted a while back. So what happens now... um, what's your name?" I asked the centaur.

"I am Chiron, trainer of all heroes, meaning demigods. You should go to your cabin and settle down. Then, you can come for the meeting in the rec room. Mia can take you there when she comes for the meeting as well. Oh, of course! Do eat something!" he asked.

For the first time in my wolfish life, I answered, "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Well, then, you guys can go back to your cabins. I shall speak to Embry when he gets back." Chiron said.

I turned to the pretty group who was looking at me as if they didn't know what to think of me. "Let's go Cabin 10!" this bratty, cheerleader type girl said.

We all followed her and entered this pink, cabin that smelled like the PE locker room, perfume. Oddly, the entire room was pretty much _sparkling_ clean. Usually, cheerleaders stuff everything anywhere they found space. I would know, I used to be one. One girl, the one in charge, looked at me with a look of despise.

"I'm Mia, the cabin leader. And this is my assistant, Drew." the leader girl said, referring to the one next to her. Mia was tall(of course shorter than me), and had dirty blonde hair. She was pretty, like a stereotypical cheerleader. Drew, on the other hand, was much shorter. She had dark hair with red highlights. Both of them had blue eyes. All in all, I was disgusted.

"So let's clear up the rules. You listen to me and Drew, unless you want trash duty." she said, smirking. Obviously, I was enraged. They saw that on my face and smiled. I smiled back.

"So, trash duty. Is that like throwing you in the trash can? Cause your ass would fit perfectly in there." I smirked.

"Um, no. Dave, show her what trash duty is. Then, she can take over." Mia said, as if she could order me around. This pretty hot boy came up, cleaned out everything under the beds, and then threw it away in the trash.

"Your turn!" she said. I could tell she was using this voice to try and _make_ me listen to her.

"Um, no. Sorry, but I don't take orders from bitches." I replied. Everybody gasped. I smirked and turned to Drew. "You can go find me a bed, sweetie!" Drew went to follow my orders, like she was _my_ minion.

"So, you can charm speak. Not bad. But, of course, _I_ have a lot more experience with it." she stated.

"So, how did you end up as cabin leader? I sure wouldn't want a bitch to rule my life." I snapped.

"Watch what you say, _bitch_. You don't want to get on my bad side." she snapped back.

"You do know that bitches only have one side right? It's just bad." I answered.

"You've done it now!" she shrieked.

"Oh, no! I'm so scared! I'm probably going to get my nail chipped! Oh NO!" I shrieked back, sarcastically. She composed herself.

"Don't worry. You may think Nico is yours now, but that will change!" she said, smiling. I heart sank.

"Bring it, bitch! We'll see who Nico's _real_ girlfriend is!" I snapped back. Just then, Nico himself appeared.

"Um, Chiron told me to get you guys. The meeting is about to start." he said, blushing.

"We're coming, Nico!" Mia said, acted in love with him. She grabbed his hand and giggled as they exited the room. I rolled my eyes and ran out after them. I took Nico's other hand and yanked him to my other side, with my strength.

"So, Nico. This is your camp, huh!" I asked. He looked relieved to not be with Mia.

"Ok, what is up with Mia?" he asked.

"She went all bitchy on me and so claimed to break us apart. Like that's going to happen!" I said.

"I'm right here!" Mia yelled.

"I don't care!" I said, mocking her tone. Then, we reached the big house I could see from the cabins. "Where do we go, now?"

"To the rec room. That's where the meetings are." Nico answered. We were still holding hands and he led me to the rec room. It had a ping pong table and everybody that was present was crowing around it.

"Come, Leah, Nico, and Mia." Chiron said. I saw that Annabeth was ready to talk.

"Okay, so-" she started.

"Annabeth, let's let Nico and Leah tell what happened. Nico led the quest and Leah is, I believe, is beta in her pack?" Chiron interrupted.

"Yes, that's right." I said.

"So, we went to Washington where we met these bloodsuck- I mean vampires." he started. I laughed.

"Don't worry. We call the Cullens that, too!" I giggled. He smiled in relief.

"Okay, so they let us know how to get to Port Angeles. On our way there, we ran into Leah and her pack." he continued. He looked at me with a your-turn-to-explain-the-next-part-of-the-quest look.

"So, I went to meet Nico... and his friends, and I found out about this whole demigod thing. I went back and notified my pack. We decided to work together since we were all trying to look further into these murders in Part Angeles. Then, Nico took us there instantly using his shadow traveling powers. There, um, we saw this vampire feeding on a poor human." I said, "This vamp belongs to the, I guess, vampire rulers. They are called the Volturi. They recognized us since we were going to have a war a few years back, but matters were solved peacefully. And then, there was also this evil... thing there as well..." I finished, looking at Nico.

"Yes, Kronos is still trying to get revenge. We saw Prometheus and Hyperion there. They have allied with the Volturi and are planning on attacking. The third titan war will begin soon!" Nico dramatically ended. Chiron looked at us all with worry and pity in his eyes. Then, he turned to me.

"Leah, I know you are extremely overwhelmed. But, let's just clear up your past for you." he said.

"But, I know my past! Aphrodite isn't my mom!" I protested. Just then, a pretty lady shimmered her way into the room, next to me.

"Leah, dear, but I am!" she said. She being Aphrodite. Just the sight of her made me shake, in anger. "Please, don't be so upset! Let's just tell you what happened."

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" I yelled at her. I was going to attack that crazy woman but Embry pulled me back.

"Come on Leah! Just listen to her!" he said, almost yelling at me.

"Okay, what? What is my REAL past?" I asked.

"Leah, dear, you weren't actually born when you think you were born. It was around World War 2. You were best friends with a daughter of Hermes and you had decided to prank Lord Hades. He cursed you and said that you would never get the love you will want, since you were my daughter and love was supposed to be your thing. Then, I begged Hades to keep your soul for a while and send you as a normal girl and you were born to Sue and Harry. That is how you got here. I truly am sorry about Sam and Emily, there was nothing I could do!" she tearfully explained.

"Yay! Then, Nico's mine!" Mia said. She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. My heart stopped. I turned and ran, tears running down my face. I phased as soon as I left the big house and ran as far away into the woods as I could go.

_**Well, that was chapter 8 for you! I hope you enjoyed! Another cookie question:**_

**If you ever really cared about me, tell the truth give it up, you sound guilty**

_**Artist and song! Review!**_


	9. Hearts: Broken or Not?

_**Hey you guys! I'm back with cookies for: **_**Princess Love 427 ****_&_ owlcityluvr12_! And _Jocasta Silver_, you'll have to wait and see! And now, without further delay, Chapter 9!s_**

**Chapter 9:**

Nico POV-

WHAT! Leah has already been through some mysterious drama! Wait, why am I currently kissing Mia? I _hate_ her... or do I? Wait, no, Aphrodite is looking at me weird, it must be her! I'm CONFUSED!

Leah POV-

This. Could. Not. Be. Happening. To. Me. So my parents aren't even my parents? I mean, going to my 'cabin' and getting 'claimed' sure supported that fact ages ago, but it just didn't sink in. Until now, that is. My jerk of a mom had to break this to me when life seemed somewhat perfect. And I mean, Hades? I'm in love with _your_ son! Don't you care? -no response- Hades is such an IDIOT! UGH! I wanted to phase, but I couldn't let my pack know how much more miserable my life has become. Then, I heard these familiar footsteps. "What is it Embry?" I pathetically muttered.

He came up to me and wiped my tears and gave me hug. Normally, I would hate him for this but this time, I let it go. Anybody, at this point, was great. "So I contacted Jake and they, meaning both packs, important people from La Push, Cullens and other vamps there as well, are all coming in a day to stay here. We need to prepare for another war."

He braced for me to punch him, but I hugged him tighter and sobbed even more. "My life has never been worse!" I shrieked.

"Look Lee Lee, I know this is hard but I mean, Nico is still there for you, okay? He's not going to disappear like Sam did." he tried to comfort me. I decided to not put him through the position of broken-hearted-girl's-temporary-BFF so just wiped my tears and we walked back to camp. I just stayed quiet and realized something. My broken heart has never healed and never will.

Nico POV-

After I managed to get Mia off of me, I tried to figure out what to do. I tried to venture into the woods but Percy grabbed me and said, "Just let her go. Annabeth will help her. She may not want to see you right now since she needs to be comforted." Annabeth nodded in agreement and ran off.

"I don't know what to do, I can't just leave her like this!" I moaned.

"Shh, it will be okay." Percy stated, acting like the dad I never had. Just then, Mia came back. This time, she actually looked really pleasing to my eye, full of concern and gave me a hug. I was so shocked by the whole situation that I didn't object.

"Come on Nico." Mia softly said.

"Okay." I feebly responded. I followed her to Leah's cabin and realized it was Mia's cabin as well. I sighed.

"Listen, she just needs some time alone and so do you, okay? I can help you relax!" she stated. "Here, come to my bed, we'll let you crash right here! I'll give you a full on spa and massage to help you cool down, and calm your mind! Here, drink this!" With that, a glass full of pink stuff was shoved down my throat as my vision faded and I fell into deep sleep.

Annabeth POV (I know, surprising, isn't it ;))-

I walked off into the woods, tracking down where Leah was as I tried to figure out how to comfort her. _It's ok, I'll do fine!_ I told myself. Soon, I reached her and Embry, on their way back to camp. "Embry, I'll take it from here." I said, my voice full of authority. He nodded and gave me a you-better-make-her-feel-okay-or-else look.

I took Leah's arms and we walked to our-Percy and me- special spot by the lake where nobody visits, especially at night. "It's okay, Leah, shhhh..." I soothed Leah's sobbing frame. I hadn't realized she was a daughter of Aphrodite because she was cheerleader type pretty, but she had natural beauty. And also because she mostly scowled. Yet, at this vulnerable state, her natural beauty shone like Artemis's moon. "You want to talk about this?" I gently asked.

She nodded, her tear streaked face relieved to see me, and not some bitch like Mia. She sat up, a few inches taller than me and began. "My life, before all this supernatural crap came to me, used to be just about perfect. In high school, I fell in love with this really hot guy, Sam. We used to go out and we were like the thing. Everybody knew about us and let us stay that way. That is, until he phased for the first time."

"Like, turn into a wolf?" I asked, extremely curious. She smiled.

"Yes. But you see, since nobody had phased in a really long time, we didn't know what happened. I was horrified and went with the police to look for him in the woods. Finally, after a few weeks, he showed up. " My thoughts lingered to Percy returning 2 years ago, as we were about to burn his shroud. I could easily relate.

"Yeah, Percy kind of disappeared once, too. When he got back, I was mad at him, but more relieved." I put in, trying to be supportive. She smiled, grateful for my efforts.

"So, you know how I kind of went through hell. But, when he was back, I was really happy and hugged and and stuff, but he seemed way too cautious. I tried to get him to tell me what it was, but he couldn't say anything. Although I know know that he was a wolf, ready to burst any second, back then, I didn't. I thought he was cheating on me." I nodded, remembering how Percy tried to cover up how he ran into Calypso. "Once, he came over, when my cousin Emily was over. Emily was my best friend in the world so she was trying to help me feel better." I noticed how she said 'was'.

"She was. So she's not anymore?" I asked.

"I'm getting there. So Sam came to talk to me but, I acted as if he was in love with Emily. He started to move to her and she was just baffled. I know she meant well, but since he imprinted on her, she could do nothing but love him back." I gasped as I understood her pain to some extent and saw her red eyes fill with tears all over again. I hugged her and let her continue.

"And then, instead of just passing through hell, my life became hell. I wasn't Leah, the hot, nice girl but instead, Leah, the bitter, jealous girl. My mom pretty much disowned me when I felt so mad about hearing Sam and Emily's wedding announcement. 'You need to be happy for them, Leah!' she told me. Then, I couldn't take it anymore and phased, giving my dad a heart attack. My dad, the only one who knew how to make me feel better. So all this supernatural crap made me loose everything, my love and my only hope. I tried to make life better as I phased but joyously, I was the only girl at the party. The freak. And to top all of this, Sam was my leader. And I still had to be the maid of honor in his wedding!" She broke down even more as I helplessly watched her.

"But, you are in Jake's pack, right?" I asked, hoping to lighten her up.

"Oh, Jake! He was another failure. He came in with more drama about his stupid Bella. And everybody supported him, since it involved vamps. I mean, who cares about Leah and her miserable life?" she scoffed "I tried to help him out but who was I? Like always, I was ignored. And Bella acted as if _I_ was the villain. She was selfish and didn't give a shit about anybody else's life except for hers. And so she went off with her vamp family and left Jacob as a drama king. I felt bad for him, his state was almost as bad as me. But, he took my sympathy as an insult." She paused and drank some water from the lake.

"Once, Bella came back pregnant with Nessie, Jacob thought all was lost and so broke off to a new pack. He wondered why I came along and finally realized how I had to get away from Sam, so he let me stay. I kind of thought he could be the one, but of course, he would never get over Bella and left me all alone, as usual." Leah sighed. "After Jake got Nessie, life was calmer and less dramatic. Then, he war came and gave me something to do, like train. And once it was done, I was still left with scars of my past." Leah Clearwater ended, softly.

"But you found us, and Nico! He won't leave you just because of some stupid curse Hades gave you!" I objected.

"Yes, Nico. He was my new light and hope in life. But Annabeth, you know better than most people that messing with Hades and the fates can't change what has to happen." She gently shot back, "I am Leah Clearwater, the heart broken one. And I will stay that way."

Mia POV (another surprise ;))-

"Are they coming?" I asked Drew, who, thank the gods, was back to normal.

"Yeah, I'll wake up Nico, you ready?" she replied, obediently. I fixed my top so it was extra showy and sighed.

"Yes." I watched as Nico woke up, inhaling the potion we got from the Hecate cabin in the form of the perfume Drew put on him. He looked dazed but his gaze landed on me. I smiled, success! I leaned in and kissed him.

Leah POV-

After telling Annabeth the story of my life, she suggested we get back to camp, it was almost morning. "It'll be okay, your mom won't let more pain come to you." Annabeth soothed me. She may not be my sister but she was now my BFF. We turned to my cabin and I saw Nico on my bed, with a towel on the bottom part of his body as he frenched with Mia, who was laying on top of him.

"You spoke too soon!" I replied, my voice cracking. I rushed to my bed, grabbed Mia, punched her face, gave Nico a glare, and headed to the showers to calm myself down. Annabeth didn't sound too happy with Nico and Mia but I shut it all out. Right now, it was shower-and-relaxing-the-muscles-time.

Once I got out and changed into my clothes, I ran into this other handsome faced guy. My heart stopped.

"Sorry about that! Oh, by the way, my name's Drake." he muttered, his voice very soothing.

"It's okay!" I replied, still dazed. W-O-W! He was HOT! "What cabin are you from?"

"Oh, my dad's Apollo!" he replied, shooting me another smile.

"No wonder you are so hot!" I muttered. He smiled. Just then, Drew 'accidentally' bumped into me, making me fall into Drake's arms, my face landing in his. I couldn't help but kiss him. When we pulled away, I heard Nico gasp.

I turned away from Drake to Nico and said, "Nico!" Relief filled my body but he gave me a death glare. I realized why and said, "Wait!"

"I thought we would still be okay, but I guess not!" he stormed out.

"Oh, you're telling me! Why don't you go make out with Mia and whoever else you usually kiss!" I yelled back. His face turned red. He should not have done that. "Oh, so there are others! We are SO over!" I screamed as I stalked off. I hand grabbed my shoulder. Nico.

"Oh, not so fast! We are not done! What about all the crap you do? Who the Hades is Sam?" I heart stopped.

"Sam?" I asked, dazed. He seemed to think I was in love Sam, and not shocked at his quick-picking-up-the-situation skills.

"Yeah, you're right. We're done! You can go back to Drake and pretend like this never happened." I couldn't believe it. My nice, kind Nico turned into some evil monster! I stormed off to my table for breakfast and ate. Chiron began his announcement.

"Tonight we will start a new tradition. Karaoke Night!" he said. My entire table, except me, cheered. "Do have any volunteers?"

"Me! Mia!" Mia cried out.

"I'll go too!" I spat back. I bunch a people began to sign up and surprisingly, Nico did as well. As we were about to resume eating, I hand touched me. I turned and found myself face to face with Sam and Emily, I head spun around and I shrieked out, "Sam?" I ran, off to my room, put n my mp3 player and listened to songs, trying to choose one to sing. Somebody had followed me. Drake.

Nico POV-

So this was the famous Sam!Alright then, we'll see what this is about. I saw his face though, and backed down. He was HUGE! I had to find out another way to see what this is about...

Leah POV-

"Sorry about earlier, I was kind of bribed by the Aphrodite girls, Mia, I believe?" he started.

"It's okay, my life's a bitch, I'm used to it, sort of." I replied. I sang along to My Happy Ending.

"You sing REALLY well, you know!" Drake said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks! I used to sing all the time, but not so much anymore." I replied. Drake was hot, but also nice. Man, he was perfect, I kissed him softly and he responded to me. I stopped as soon as I heard footsteps.

Nico walked in. "Hello!" I spat at him. I took Drake's hand and led him outside. We walked into the woods since he was going to help me practice for tonight's show.

Nico POV-

I felt like something wasn't right with Leah. She seemed mad, at me yet as if she was hiding some important thing about her life, too. I _have_ to figure this out! I _was_ going to get the the bottom of this. I walked off to the Aphrodite cabin, and I found Leah alright. Right next to her was Drake. He made me mad, he stole my girlfriend! But he wasn't some jerk, he was actually really nice!

"Hello!" Leah spat at me, taking Drake with her. I knew this was the only chance I would get. Spy time!

I searched for Leah's bed, the simplest. Next to her bed was a diary. YES! I will figure it out!

I flipped through the pages and read.

_Dear Diary,_

_ High school has started, finally! I got to meet all the hot boys but I want to get with this one guy named Sam! He's PERFECT! I absolutely LOVE him! I can't wait to get with him! I'll talk to you later!_

_Love,_

_Leah_

I flipped the page and found that it was written 2 months later.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have the best life ever! I am with Sam and I love him! I know life can't get any better!_

_Love,_

_Leah_

I went to the next few pages and settled down to see one.

_Dear Diary,_

_ SAM HAS DISAPPEARED! I have been looking for him FOREVER! I hope he's okay!_

_Worried,_

_Leah_

I was intrigued but that was enough reading. She had already found love elsewhere. I ran off to my cabin, I had to work on what to sing tonight...

KARAOKE NIGHT! WAHOOOOO!

Leah POV-

Drake was going to emcee so he began the show. "Hello everybody! Tonight, we are going to be having karaoke night! First up is, Mia from the Aphrodite cabin!" Everybody cheered.

"Hey, guys, this one's from my girls!" she winked and our cabin and began.

I know a place,  
Where the grass is really greener!  
Warm, wet and wild,  
There must be something in the water!

Sippin' gin 'n' juice,  
Laying underneath the palm trees!  
The boys, break their necks,  
try'na creep a little sneak peek,  
at us!

You could travel the world,  
But nothin' comes close,  
To the golden coast!  
Once you party with u-us,  
you'll be fallin' in love!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!

Aphrodite girls, we're unforgettable,  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!  
Sunkissed skin,  
So hot we'll melt your popsicle!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!

Aphrodite girls, we're undeniable,  
Fine, fresh, fierce,  
We got it on lock!  
West coast represent, now put your hands up!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!

Sex, on the beach,  
We don't mind sand in our stilettos!  
We fre-e-eak in my Jeep,  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo!

You could travel the world,  
But nothin' comes close,  
To the golden coast!  
Once you party with u-us,  
you'll be fallin' in love!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!

Aphrodite girls, we're unforgettable,  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!  
Sunkissed skin,  
So hot we'll melt your popsicle!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!

Aphrodite girls, we're undeniable,  
Fine, fresh, fierce,  
We got it on lock!  
West coast represent, now put your hands up!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!

Aphrodite girls, we're unforgettable,  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!  
Sunkissed skin,  
So hot we'll melt your popsicle!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!

Aphrodite girls, we're undeniable,

Fine, fresh, fierce,  
We got it on lock!  
West coast represent, now put your hands up!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh! 

"Thank you!" she said, smiling.

"Thank you!" Drake replied, "Next up, we have Nico!" More cheers and applause came up. Nico was in all black. He took the mike and began.

I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'  
And I wished that I didn't see (I didn't see)  
That you fell in love with him (him, him)

I-I read your diary

I saw a book with lock and key right next to your name  
I-I-I couldn't help myself 'cause things ain't just been the same (Uh-Oh)  
Can you please tell me, 'cause this so insane  
My heart is bleedin', paper cuts from readin' (readin')

Page 1  
Says that your fallin' in and outta love  
Page 2  
Says all the things I do just ain't enough  
Page 3  
No I couldn't see  
Page 3 says you don't know how to explain it to me

But I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'  
And you wished that I didn't see (I didn't see)  
That you fell in love with him (him, him)

But I read your diary  
Oh oh  
Diary  
Oh Oh  
Diary  
Oh oh  
Diary  
Oh oh oh

I turned the page and see a picture of you and him  
Noo noo noo  
That was the night you told me you where out with your friends (Uh oh)  
And now I know that my kiss was just a second

My heart is bleedin', paper cuts from readin' (from readin')

Page 4  
Says your addicted to sexing him every night  
Page 5  
Has all the reason you know that this isn't right  
Page 6  
I can't handle this, I feel just like JT wanna cry me a river

'Cause I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'  
And I wished that I didn't see (I didn't see)  
That you fell in love with him (him, him)

But I read your diary  
Oh oh  
Diary  
Oh Oh  
Diary  
Oh oh  
Diary  
Oh oh oh

Lets make a list  
Broken promises  
How you always told me you loved me right after every kiss  
You always talked about all them other chicks  
And now it's obvious that we know who the real b*tch is

B*tcheeesssss...B-B-B*tcheeessss...B*tch

I-I-I-I read your diary d-d-d-diary

I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'  
And you wished that I didn't see (I didn't see)  
That you fell in love with him (him, him)

But I read your diary (ohoho)  
Diary  
Diary  
I read your diary  
D-d-d-diary 

He gave me a meaningful glance and left the stage. "Next up, Leah!" More cheers? I realized my pack was cheering me on. I took the mike and began.

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
All the stuff that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
So much for my happy ending  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"Waiting for the response." I said, handing the mike to Nico. He started immediately.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no

What am I suppose to do  
When the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no

What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)

You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break  
No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no

What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)

Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
Oh, it don't breakeven, no

I felt for Nico but I still had more to say. I grabbed the mike and began.

Therez a whole lot of things that I will forgive  
But I just can't take a liar  
I was by your side till the very end  
So you push me in the fire..

I start to believe you but somethin is wrong  
You won't look in my eyes  
Tell me Whats going on

Its you and me who danced the world  
Thats what You said..Thats what you said  
If You can't be honest with me,then am afraid this is the end

Hurry up Hurry up..  
If you ever really care about me ..  
Tell the truth,Give it up...  
You sound guilty coz you are stuttering

Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
There your stuttering  
Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
There you stutter on

The seconds turn into minutes now  
But you won't give me an answer

You can tell me this ,you can tell me that  
But don't say you don't remember  
Coz I know you better than you know yourself  
So don't say am crazy,i know very well

Its you and me who dance the world,  
Thats what You said..Thats what you said  
If You can't be honest with me,then am afraid this is the end..

Hurry up.. Hurry up..  
If you ever really care about me ..  
Tell the truth,Give it up..  
You sound guilty coz you are stuttering

Ohhh...eyyy...Ohhhhh  
There your stuttering  
Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
There you stutter on

Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhhh  
There your stuttering

Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
There you stutter now

Ahhh ahhh ahh.  
Don't want to hear your sorry now

Ohhhh best thing you can do with me is step it out

Ahhh ahhh ahh.  
Don't want to hear your sorry now

Stop stop stuttering your words  
Its only making you look worse

Hurry up..  
Hurry up..  
If you ever really care about me  
Tell the truth  
Give it up,you sound guilty  
Coz your stuttering

Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
There your stuttering  
Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
There you stutter now

Keep on stuttering  
Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
There you stutter now  
Keep on stuttering  
Ohhh...  
There you stutterin

Nico took the mike and started.

Woe oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh!  
I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense  
I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out love's unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

'Cause your a pretty little windstorm  
Out on the boulevard  
Something like a sunset  
Oh, you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

It's like a hurricane  
Speed train  
She's a moving car  
Go catch her in the fast lane  
Oh I gotta know  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kickin' into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling out the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Because we only have one life  
The timing and the moment  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I gotta feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Nico ended and I wanted to finish with a kiss but Percy ended up in our way and snatched the mike. "Annabeth, this one's for you!"

Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are!

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" Percy yelled.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain!" she answered, her eyes filled with tears of joy. Percy put a pretty ring on her hand and they kissed passionately. Everybody 'awwww'ed. But then, a horn blew.

"The attack has begun!" somebody screamed. Perfect timing!

_**That was Chapter 9 for you! I hope you enjoyed since I can't update for a month or so since I'm out of the country for vacation! But let me know how it was... Cookies for those who let me know what songs were sung on karaoke night! PLZ review!s**_


	10. Leah's Past

_**Hey guys! I'm finally back! I know, I know, I missed ya to ;) well, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I totally was out of it and couldn't think of what to write but now I'm back, so it's all good! Mental note: New Year's Resolution- UPDATE SOON AND MORE OFTEN Thanks to all my reviews! They totally make my day so review for a happy start to this year!**_

_**Protego Totalum: That's right! I love Stuttering! Thanks!**_

_**Rose of Dark Life: Yeah, of course My Happy Ending will make its appearance, it's the theme of the story, right! Thanks again for reviewing!**_

_**TechnoFire: Sorry about that, please forgive and forget! I will remember not to do that again :)**_

_**wildlyweird: :) I feel stupid when I realize that it is spelled weird and not wierd... Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**zer0123: Haha, what a coincidence! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**So now, without further delay, what you all have bee waiting for: Chapter 10!s**_

**Chapter 10:**

Nico POV-

This had really been a heck of a night, music battles between me and my Leah. Well, I guess, I should go kiss Leah cause I think we both came to an agreement of need of each other after I finished singing with my excellent skills, cause, you know, I am THE amazing Nico himself! And then, of course, Percy proposing to Annabeth, FINALLY! I mean, it took him long enough! Well, back to the situation at hand...

The horn had been blown! Yippee! War when we could have figured out our lives! I wasn't surprised to hear the "Really?"'s since we were all finally having fun! Well, ya gotta do what ya gotta do! We all lined up along the camp's borders, to our surprise, only a small part of the border was confronted with monsters and bloodsuckers. We all lined up in rows of warriors ready to fight there while the wolves did a quick perimeter to make sure we weren't surrounded or that there weren't any surprise attacks set up anywhere.

"Demigods! Organize by your cabins, follow your leaders' orders!" Chiron yelled out.

"Preparing, eh?" a short girl smirked from the enemy side. The vamp looked about 10 years old...

"Bella! Now!" Edward snarled.

"Okay, I got this!" Bella growled. Then, she looked like she was struggling against some invisible bonds or something, but Edward's face was switching with concern, then relief, then concern, and then finally stayed at relief. That meant, we were slightly well blocked, good.

"Ah, well, I see that we are ready for a fight!" a dark haired, buff male snarled with pleasure.

"Felix!" the Cullens snarled back. Then, they tried to get into camp, but failed epically (is that how you spell it?). The vamps kept snarling and growling, but they just weren't allowed in. Finally, Peleus seemed to get tired of their games so snarled and hurled them VERY far away. They bellowed and complained.

"Ugh! Didn't he know about the borders? Stupid guy! I seriously don't know why Aro would work with the Titan, or whatever he is!" some vampire complained. They all just ran off, vampires running too fast with the monsters trying to catch up.

At this, we all cheered for Peleus, who happily ate the food that was being thrown at him. Boy, has he grown! I still remember the little dragon that we had so many years ago...

In the meantime, people were happily enjoying the rest of the night while some responsible people tried to get everybody to get work done for the almost attack. Finally, Chiron decided we all just needed the night to relax and catch up with life's curve-balls. I hurried to find Leah.

Of course, some random guys were surrounding her...

Leah POV-

After the dramatic, yes dramatic, oh-look-at-us-make-fools-of-ourselves session with the Volturi and the monsters, I was ready to go punch a wall. Never mind, I want to go figure out my life with Nico. I may act like I don't care, but he is my imprint! Imprint: somebody for whom you will be anything and do anything for. So it was my natural instinct to do whatever he wanted me to. BUT, I was the only girl shifter, and so the imprint stuff might be different. Well, here comes Sam, whoop di do!

"Leah?" Sam asked. I glared at him so he awkwardly stopped his almost hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Like you give a shit!" I snarled. "Cut to the chase!"

"Lee lee, I didn't know it hurt you so much! The song reminded me of soooo much in the past! The 'us' that there was!" he said.

"Oh, you didn't give me second glance before going to make out with that bitch after I broke!" I snapped.

"Leah! You don't mean that!" Emily said, shocked. Yeah right! I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Uh, yeah I do! You never tried to make me feel better bitch! You put it all in my face like I was a joke! YOU, my bitch, made everybody hate me! YOU are the reason my life was and kind of still is miserable!" I screamed. I was DONE with dealing with people deciding what I would be like, and what happened.

"THIS is why I was mad at you, you were so self centered!" she snapped.

"Oh, I'M self centered? _I_ was the one who ran off telling the world that I was a hateful bitch who was jealous of her rightful boyfriend getting stolen by her bitch of a cousin?" I asked. "Thanks to you, NOBODY gave a shit about me. NOBODY. I was completely broken and the only reason I wasn't dead by then was because I had shifted and suicide doesn't come easy with that!"

"Ugh, how does anybody stand you? You are just pathetic!" she cried. Several people gasped.

"Do you think I wanted to live life with everybody looking at me, then muttering, 'Huh, cold hearted, hateful, cousin of Emily! She should feel happy for them!'?" I was crying openly now.

"Leah, I'm so sorry I never realized how serious this was." Seth cried, giving me a hug. Then, I realized that the entire camp was watching. My half-siblings were crying while Mia rolled her eyes. The rest were either shocked, appalled, or curious. Then, I thought they deserved the truth. Edward's eyes flashed down at me and nodded slightly. I took a breath and started.

"Lee lee," Sam started.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTRARD!" I screamed, tears flowing down. "Don't you dare ever call me that again!"

"Listen to me! I loved you! I still love you!" he said, grabbing my shoulders and shook me in attempts of making me understand. He softly said, "I could never hate you!"

"Don't try confusing me, you selfish asshole! I hate you and your bitch of a wife!" I yelled. Jacob came from behind me.

"It's alright hon. It's gonna be okay!" he said hugging me. I cried on his shoulder. Then I remembered, the truth.

"A few years ago, I used to date this bastard, back when he was nice and sweet. He was so caring and just made my heart melt. We loved each other, or I at least thought we did. One day, he disappeared and was gone for a few weeks." I said to the camp, "I was devastated. When he came back, we were all so relieved. But, I was his girlfriend, I _knew_ something was wrong. He had phased for the first time and I never knew that. So kept asking him what happened but he never told me anything, so I thought I was doing something wrong. Sue thought it would be good to have Emily come over to 'comfort' me. All the bitch did was make me feel miserable, and she told me that there actually _was_ something wrong with me. That's how it always was. She looked like an angel to the rest but me, and _I_ was called a bitch for seeing her. She made me feel crappy. Then, she was at my house when Sam came over and BAM! True love! Leave the girl who needed someone to help her to fend off on her own and call her a cold hearted bitch!" I was weeping. "Then, I was humiliated and looked down on ALL the fucking time! And when I thought it couldn't get any worse, this supernatural crap come to me took my dad away, the one person who listened to me. So, my mother, who never liked me to begin with, made sure of making life hell. The only thing that kept me from dying was Seth, the kid brother who always looked at me with the scared little eyes saying 'Leah, what do we do?'. I knew I couldn't leave him alone to fend off the hateful world! But that becomes a bit difficult when you are constantly sharing thoughts with a bunch of teen boys who hate you. And of course, your leader whom you MUST listen to is your bastard of an ex boyfriend! Don't forget how Emily made sure my life was hell in every given moment."

"Ugh, I can't stand this!" Emily whined. "Sam, can we go? I'm so tired of this." Then, Annabeth slapped Emily across the cheek.

"You deserve to die in Tartarus, you bitch!" she hollered. "NOBODY gets away with messing with my best friend!"

I smiled. "Thanks." I muttered. She hugged me.

"Leah..." Sam said softly, of course after he made sure Emily was okay. I tried to give me a hug but I punched his face first.

"Stay away from me! You have done enough damage already, so just GO!" I shoved him. He walked away, feeling dejected. I realized, _again_, that the camp was staring at me. Half of them were also crying. "At least he didn't try to rape me again." I muttered.

"WHAT!" Nico, Jacob, Seth, Emily, Drake, and Annabeth gasped.

"What did you just say?" Drake asked, taking my hand.

"Nothing. He just always took advantage of me, even after we both shifted. He just made sure I never thought about it around the pack, or anybody else." I murmured. I had never admitted this to anybody. I never really thought too much of it. He was bastard, but I already knew that, right?

"Leah, that is enough!" Sam snarled. "Stop this nonsense right now!"

"I don't belong to your pack anymore! Don't tell me what to do! So cut the crap and go to hell!" I snarled back. He slapped me. I turned to look at his face, shock covering both our faces.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, true guilt on his face. But it was too late. I turned around and tried to run. But, he caught up with me, and kissed me. He pulled away and looked at me with adoration. "Sorry." he said, I slapped him.

"SAM! Why did you just kiss _her?_" Emily whined. Pathetic girl.

"Shut up Emily." Paul said. He added, "Sorry Leah." He said so little but we both knew it meant a LOT. He was always one of less words, more meaning.

"Don't you tell me to shut up! No more muffins for you!" Emily said. Just then, I snapped. I could not put up with her shit anymore. I went up to her, slapped her, shoved her into Sam, and shoved the both of them away.

"Did she really just-" Emily started.

"Shut up, dear." Sam said, "Just be quiet and walk to our tent."

Everybody awkwardly dispersed after that. Nico was coming towards me, as if to say something but then Mia grabbed him and pulled him away. I sighed. Drake looked at me, his beautiful eyes that seemed to be always changing color, and gently hugged me.

"You feeling somewhat okay?" he softly asked. I just nodded. I needed a swim.

"Percy? Where is the lake? I think I need a swim." I asked Percy.

"It's, um, over there. Here, I'll show you the way." he replied. Percy, Annabeth, and Drake walked me to the lake. I took a mental note of how to get there, then realized I forgot my swim suit.

"Thanks, I forgot my swimsuit so I'll just find my way back, okay?" I said. Drake put an arm around my shoulder and walked me back through the woods, back to my cabin.

Mia POV _**(AN: I know, more bitchy cat-fights coming up, eh? As if poor Leah hasn't had enough for tonight... Well, Mia lurrrrrrrrrves such crappy timings! Btw, I got the "lurrrrrrrrrve" thing from NewYorkDevil who got it from sammy4ever's old formspring... Anyways... Back to Mia**_)-

After the pathetic hear-my-heartbreaking-story session with Leah, I knew just how to pull the last string. Damn this karaoke night! It made me have to start over! They still kind of loved each other again! Well, this daughter of Aphrodite has PLENTY up her sleeves.

"Nico, come on!" I whined, pulling him along to my cabin, yes MY cabin, before he could talk to Leah. I swear, they were having a pathetic movie moment with the two idiots looking at each other with hopeless love in their eyes, Pah-leez! With this bitch around, it ain't gonna happen!

"Will you stop it Mia!" Nico yelled. I looked at him with fake shock and hurt all over my face.

"You, you want me to go, Nico! Is that what it is?" I asked, charm speaking to the fullest. I saw his eyes daze.

"I'm sorry! Where is it you wanted to go?" he asked. I smiled, much better!

"We are going back to my cabin!" I said.

"Alright, let's go!" he said. I found Drew waiting for me to get her attention. She was a good minion. I smiled deviously at her, letting her know she will be useful pretty soon. She smirked right back. By that time, we reached the cabin. I sat down where we sat before, perfect for a hurt Leah to see.

"You are really cute, you know?" I told him, looking at him really seductively. He gulped.

"Mia, look, um I can't-" he started but I silenced him with a kiss. He made a face and stayed absolutely still.

"Less talk, more love, okay?" I said, smirking.

"I don't like you!" he said, frustrated.

"But I like you!" I said, "What is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you!" he said, obviously trying not to make me feel bad. Huh, I act like a sensitive chick but as a bitch, I have to be hard at heart! My life before I got here taught me that.

"Then what's wrong?" I said. I gave him a minute before I started the whole how-could-you-leave-me-as-a-third-wheel speech. "It's her isn't it?"

"Well," he started, "Yeah. That's why." He decided to be honest.

"Well, why do even like her? Especially with that whole pathetic cheating-on-each-other past? And she is still not even with you! She is with the people who she claims to not have feelings for, and she is also with Drake!" I said, feeding him my poisonous thoughts through charm spoken words.

"That's true. But I can't just assume this! I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to her yet!" he cried.

"Maybe you haven't talked to her since you aren't meant to be together! The Fates know what must happen and they make sure that it does happen!" I said through clenched teeth. Gods, he is stubborn! And I'm running out of time! Ugh, time to switch the plan so it all still goes perfectly! I gave Drew the get-ready-to-switch-to-plan-B look. She nodded quickly and began setting up a the romantic date table.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that..." he muttered.

"Okay, fine! I will stop trying to get you! But, I think it would be fabulous for me to help you out so you can be even sexier and hotter and cuter than ever for Leah!" I said, pretending to be his love advisor, which I totally could be. But, this time, I have my own agenda. That Leah Bitchwater can't just waltz in, completely overrule my position in camp, grab the attention of all hotties in the camp, and get away with it!

"You would do that for me! Thanks so much!" Nico said, happily agreeing.

"So the girls and guys here have set up our romantic date table, where we will prete4nd to be on a date, okay?" I said. Without waiting for his response I said, "So you have to act like I am Leah and I will give you tips and other feedback along the way, okay?"

"Alright... Did your mom tell you to do this?" he asked. In my dreams (;))!

"No, I'm just cool like that!" I replied.

"Like mother, like daughter." he muttered. "So, Leah... Um, you wanna have dinner now?"

"NO! You can't be so uncertain! You are the man of this date! Be firm and confident! No awkwardness or uncertainty allowed!" I instructed. Drew yelped. I turned to ask her what the Hades her problem was when she gave me the two minutes left sign. Ah, shit! I have to hurry.

"So, should I start over!" he asked.

"NO!" I quickly said, "You won't get another chance in real life anyways..."

"Um..." he said, kind of surprised. Okay, the now or never moment has arrived.

"But even if you mess up, always fix it by saying, 'I love you!' and then kiss passionately, okay! Practice that!" I ordered.

"Do I have to?" he asked

"YES! You have to be a good kisser! I will train you!" I said, taking his hand and pulling him really close. "Start the kiss, now!" He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed right back, and put one arm around my waist, and the other one as if it were caressing my face. Just in time too! Cause I saw Leah walk in, with the same priceless chock and hurt plastered on her face.

Nico POV-

After all the craziness died down, Mia took me to her cabin. I really needed to talk to Leah, cause our relationship was seriously messed up! But at the same time, Mia had a point, Leah was busy and I needed to work on my romantic skills! I was happy to get Mia's help for that, although I had a feeling something was wrong... Just then Leah walked in. YES! I will get to talk to her! Wait, NO! I'm kissing Mia again! But it isn't supposed to be real is it?

"Really?" Leah asked me.

"What can I say, bitch? I win! He clearly loves me!" Mia snapped at her. I KNEW IT! SHE"S A BITCH! Leah ignored Mia and turned to me.

"How could you do this? Even after you found out that I have probably been hurt enough to last over a lifetime! I guess we know what happens next. But before I go for my swim, I have to ask you something." she said, not at all giving me a chance to speak.

"Look, I want to talk all this out, okay? But yeah, what do you want?" I asked.

"You are my imprint and nothing is going to change that!" My heart pounded as she spoke. I knew we MUST belong together. "As your imprinter, it is my first instinct to do what you need. YOU are my top priority. Since you didn't seem to need me, and I was making your life difficult, I left and gave you some time and space. So, as much as it kills me to say this, I will stay out of your way from now, if that's what you want."

"NO! How could I EVER want to stay away from you?" I said, shocked.

"Well, you gave off pretty strong vibes about that before..." she said, hurt.

"I'm sorry! I, I was just confused and was being pushed into so much and I wasn't thinking at all and the situation went crazy without me even knowing what was going on!" I tried to explain. Then I remembered, her swim! "You said you were going for a swim, right?" She nodded. "Mind if I join you?" She smiled.

"I'll see you at the lake then?" she said, a small smile on her face.

"Most definitely!" I said.

"Hey! What about me?" Mia said. Leah's face went from happy to VERY pissed. Hahaha, this should be funny. In response, Leah slapped the girl and stormed off. I smiled, that's my Leah!

Leah POV-

I found Nico, once again, making out with Mia. Though I'm pretty sure that bitch set this up... Well, at least we kind of talked and decided to meet up at the lake. Ah, Nico! After my epic bitch slap to Mia, I went off to find a swimsuit. Realizing, I don't bring swimsuits on such trips, I decided to borrow one. I went up to an innocent looking girl, who seemed to hate Mia and Drew as much as I do.

"Hey, do you have a swimsuit I can borrow?" I asked. She looked scared, turned to see Mia crying with rage and Drew pathetically comforting her and smiled at me.

"No problem." she replied. "I'm Janet, by the way." I returned the smile.

"You know, the rest of us are thinking, you should go for cabin leader, cause you would be a LOT better of one than Mia or Drew!" Janet said. A lot of the cabin nodded and muttered in agreement. I smiled.

"I will have to think about that one!" I said. Finally, I found the cutest swimsuit ever. It was half purple and half black, along the diagonal. It had a halter neck and was absolutely perfect! I quickly changed, gave Mia a smirk and stalked off to the lake in matching flip flops, with a purple blanket over my shoulder. Along the middle of my mini hike, I heard Nico grumbling as he walked. I quickly caught up to him and we held hand on our way to the lake.

"So you ready to talk?" he said softly. I kissed his lips very tenderly.

"Absolutely!" I said, smiling.

_**How was it? Review and let me know! I'll love ya even more than I already do! The temptation is too much for you, cause Leah will bitch slap you otherwise! LOLOLOL :)**_


End file.
